You Were Only Five
by Fortiques
Summary: Set in ROTG with Frozen characters and ideas. Human Jack and child Elsa. Jack and Pippa Overland become the most precious people to lonely little Elsa, and they promise to stay friends forever. Can they keep that promise no matter what? Eventual Jelsa, other Frozen characters barely even mentioned as main focus is on Jack and Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, I am excited to announce another Jelsa with many twists. Don't worry about the creepy age gap right now, that will be addressed in later chapters if this fic is successful. I just had this interesting plot bunny about how some people have 'children' like figures thrusted upon them and are forced to take some sort of parental role and I wanted to explore that with Jack Frost and go further into how a teenage boy can appreciate kids like he does. What does he see in them? Why does he like them so much? Is it because of his sister and is it one of the reasons Man in Moon chose him?**

**Again, if you have any reasonable questions and inquiries about my work or the story please ask! Reviews etc are welcome! Forgive any rushed or poorly written parts, I had to keep coming back to this so my performance varies throughout.**

**Thanks again, even just seeing that people actually read my crap really excites me and warms my heart.  
Fortiques out.**

* * *

Elsa scowled, or rather, pouted at her shiny black boots in the fiery fallen leaves of mid-Autumn. Since her parents had started shouting more often, she would be taken to the central park in their hometown, Burgess. Though a parent would be there to watch over her, they were too wrapped up in their own stupid problems to even look over at her. She hated this, all this rejection and ignoring. But what bothered her most was the fact her parents expected her to have a good time by herself. The five year old just couldn't make friends; something always went wrong, have it be she hurts another child or they deny her play altogether. Instead, she would wander off to the furthest end of the park where the trees were thickest, away from the playground where all the other kids were.

Little Elsa sighed and brushed down her cobalt blue coat with black linings, her little hands hidden in a big, black furry mitten and walked on, her long black scarf tailing behind her like a curious little shadow. She was so immersed in her thoughts and intent staring at the burning leaves beneath her, that she walked straight in to a pair of long, scrawny legs. Elsa squeaked as she almost fell back on herself, and looked up to the towering figure above her.

The figure laughed and Elsa could see a boy of about fifteen smiling down at her with such warmth, Elsa was reminded of her evening hot chocolates beside the fire.

"Hello there, Princess," he said cheerily, his voice already deep but soft.

Elsa shied away at his forwardness but that only made the boy laugh. Folding his lanky legs beneath him, the boy ducked down to Elsa's level and forced her to make eye-contact. He was dressed in tight brown trousers, some string of sorts clasped and wound around his calves, and a small, grubby cloak draped over his shoulders and Elsa saw a white shirt and brown vest underneath as the cloak swayed before settling down and hiding everything from view like a pair of brown wings.

"You look lonely. Can you not find any fun in the playground?"

Elsa didn't speak; she never did outside of the castle, and only stared. Her large, azure eyes carefully observed the boy's own chocolate brown pair and matching hair and Elsa was reminded of that hot drink once again. He was smiling kindly with a hint of mischievousness and Elsa had to resist the urge to smile back, though she didn't know quite why she did.

Suddenly, Elsa found her voice, "You've got bare feet!" she exclaimed in a squeak, looking down at the boy's naked feet as he perched on the balls.

Following her gaze, the boy looked down and his grin grew wider, "So I have!"

"Aren't you cold?" Elsa inquired like the princess she was trained to be. Now the boy looked like he was resisting the urge to laugh.

"The cold never bothers me," he shrugged, "and my family is too poor to afford things like shoes when I won't complain and there's food to be brought to the table."

Elsa stared down at her own feet, clad in tiny shining boots. They were made of black leather, the finest in the land. Suddenly, Elsa felt rather awkward and even ashamed.

"The cold never bothers me anyway either," Elsa mumbled.

"Really?" the boy's dark brows rose slightly, "Then why are you dressed so?" He gestured to her coat, mitten and scarf.

At this, Elsa stood up tall and poked her little nose up, "Because it's proper for a Princess to be dressed so,"

"But that's not what you want, is it Princess?"

That question threw the child off guard completely. Suddenly, the boy's pale, slender hand was stretched out before her.

"Jack Overland. At your service,"

Elsa gazed at his hand like it was going to bite and rejected it. Fear was etched upon her face, "Elsa," was all she said and she looked away.

Jack's hand dropped, but he didn't look offended. In fact, he smiled like he understood, "You really do seem lonely, Elsa. Do you wanna have some fun instead?"

Little Elsa looked up at him, her rosy lips parted slightly, "But I don't know how,"

"That's okay! I can show you!" Jack looked around eagerly and is eyes settled on an enormous pile of fallen leaves surrounding a tree, and he gestured her to follow. Jack only had to stride gracefully on his slender limbs while Elsa trotted behind him. Her little French braid flicked this way and that.

"Your hair is almost white, Elsa. Like you were kissed by winter itself," Jack noted.

If Elsa was old enough to snort ironically, she would have. But she only blushed and stared ahead. They stopped so close before the pile of leaves that Elsa could smell nature reeking from it.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we play," Jack's mischievous smile had returned and before Elsa could say anymore, he began to climb the tree with expertise. He had perched himself on the lowest branch, folding his legs beneath him once more. Complete with his brown cloak, he really did look like a little robin in the tree.

Elsa could barely contain her astonishment, "What are you doing?!" she squeaked, "Get down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Jack laughed again. How could kids be so cute? "No I won't, Elsa. I've done this a million times,"

Elsa was pensive for a moment. A million was a really big number. Surely Jack must know his stuff by then? She regained her thoughts and spoke again, "Promise, Jack? Promise you won't get hurt?"

"I promise, snowflake," Jack's voice was gentle and he reached his hand down to her, "and I can promise that you won't get hurt either."

Surprisingly, Elsa didn't flinch away from his hand and was intrigued by her sudden nickname. A part of her was scared and wanted to run away, but a greater part of her wanted to stay, to have fun and to be with this Jack she barely knew. Slowly, her small gloved hand slipped out from her fluffy mitten and grasped Jack's broad hand. As Jack lifted her up to his branch Elsa felt like she was flying. Elsa now stood before Jack and she would have been wobbling dangerously if he hadn't been holding on to her hand.

"And if it's any comfort to you," Jack continued, straightening out Elsa's royal coat, "I never break promises."

Elsa flushed. She was in a tree! Never in her life had she done anything as exhilarating as this! True, she was just a five year old, but nothing ever came close, even if she was royalty. Then she looked down and felt her breath catch.

"Jack," her voice was merely a whisper, "I'm scared,"

Jack's finger found its way around Elsa's dainty little chin and brought her up to face him. His touch was warm and as he locked their beautifully contrasting eyes together, she felt secure again, despite how insecure she was about human contact.

"I know, Elsa. But don't let fear stop you, and you'll be fine." Then Jack looked down, upon the bed of leaves, "Here, climb in to my arms, Elsa, and we shall fall gently on the leaves,"

"How on earth is that supposed to fun?" Elsa was frantic. But Jack only chuckled.

"Well, you never know until you've tried it," and he opened his arms, "and I made a promise that we won't get hurt,"

Elsa pursed her lips and cautiously climbed on to Jack's lap. She really did feel safe once his arms were cradling her, and she listened to the steady beat of his heart through his chest. Elsa's breath caught as she felt Jack lean forward and dropped from the branch. She felt her stomach get left behind and their hearts thumped furiously in unison with Jack's. Jack's hair was ruffled by the wind and he whooped joyously. With a hushed plop, Jack landed deep in the pile of leaves and the two were buried underneath. Jack released his grip on Elsa slightly to see how she was. Her sparkling eyes were wide on him and her little mouth parted again. Suddenly she was giggling and she buried her face into Jack's cloak.

Jack hugged Elsa back, pleased that he had been able to get her to open up to him, "Now, wasn't that _fun_, Princess?"

Elsa nodded vigorously, "Mm-hm! Let's go again!"

For what seemed like hours, the boy and the little girl played in the leaves and climbed the trees. Elsa never felt so brave nor did she remember having any fun like this before. She felt so proud when she made it to the top branches, Jack just below should anything go wrong.

"So you have any siblings?" Jack asked, swinging nonchalantly from a branch. They were perched quite high up, and were happily talking about each other.

"Ana," said Elsa, nodding, "She's one year old and stays with mama and papa. Though they fight a lot and make her cry," Elsa scrunched up her nose in distaste. Jack gave her a concerned look.

"Your parents… they fight a lot?" Elsa nodded and Jack sighed. He decided to return the subject back to sisters, "I have a sister. Five years old, like you."

Elsa perked up at this, "Really? What's her name?"

"Pippa,"

"What's she like?"

"Sweet and fun, caring… We fight sometimes but we love each other so much too."

"Where is she now?"

Jack rubbed his jaw, "Baking with mother. I bet there will be lots of cookies when I get home," Jack licked his lips and Elsa giggled. However, her smile faded when she thought of her own home and the conflict going on.

Elsa really liked Jack. She didn't want to leave him and the thought of their departure sounded just awful. Elsa looked up desperately at him.

"Promise you'll be here tomorrow?" there she went again with forcing Jack to make a promise. She wanted to see him again, she trusted him. She felt like she could trust him with her secret…

Jack though for a second then smiled, "Sure thing. But may I ask why Princess? Do you really want to be with a commoner like me?"

With her parents arguing all the time, Elsa sometimes felt like a commoner anyway; nothing ever worked out.

"Because," she fought to let the words out of her mouth, "can you keep a secret, Jack Overland?"

Jack stared but he was gentle, "Like I keep my promises, Princess,"

Elsa took a deep breath as she slowly peeled the glove of her tiny hand, "I feel like you are the only one I can trust to tell you… That I can do this…" and as Elsa held out her little hand, snowflakes appeared out of nowhere and danced around her white palm. Jack gaze was one of utter disbelief and awe. He couldn't take his eyes of the icy magic forming before him. Elsa was afraid that, for a second, he was going to back away fearfully, but instead he tore his eyes away to look her in the face and smiled the most genuine and wonderstruck smile Elsa had ever seen in her life.

"I knew you were special, Snowflake. The moment I saw you, I knew,"

"Oh, Jack…" Elsa could barely hold back the tears of joy. Never had she been able to open up to anyone like this. Only her parents knew of her powers and for someone like Jack to know of them felt unbelievably liberating. All her parents ever did was ignore them and tell her to hide them away, "Jack, thank you!" Elsa leaped forward off her branch into Jack who caught her but lost his grip and balance on his perch at the same time.

Jack let out an exclamation of surprise and clung protectively on to Elsa. They were falling, and from a much higher point than Jack felt safe at. He grunted as his shoulders and feet clipped branches, but he never once let Elsa slip.

"Jack!" Elsa cried as the ground shot towards them and held out her hand as if to stop the fall.

Jack gritted his teeth preparing for the painful landing that not even the bed of leaves could prevent. But instead, he landed in a thicker, softer bed of… snow. Jack was half buried and as he sat up, Elsa on his lap, Jack looked around him. Then it slowly dawned on him.

"Elsa!" his eyes shone eagerly, "You're amazing!"

Elsa blushed and pulled herself out of the snow drift. Jack followed and they brushed the snow off. Elsa looked nervously across the park to where the other kids were playing, but thankfully they were too far away for anyone to notice the phenomenon.

Jack bent down again to Elsa's eye-level and held her shoulders gently, "I shall see you tomorrow, Elsa." Jack looked to the sky which was beginning to look drained of colour, "And I can introduce you to Pippa if you want?"

Elsa brows pulled together slightly, "Are you going to tell my secret to her?"

Jack looked mock-offended, "But Elsa! I made oath not to tell you secret!" and he brushed her hair playfully, making her giggle. It sounded like magic in his ears, "I won't tell her, Elsa. If you want Pippa to know, that's your choice. But I think you should show her yourself if you do."

Elsa beamed up at him, her brows still stitched together with emotion, "Okay, Jack," she thrust herself forward and clasped her arms around Jack's legs in a hug, "I'll see you and Pippa tomorrow,"

Jack stroked her platinum braid affectionately, "Promise, Snowflake?"

"I Promise." Elsa grinned and without further ado, she turned and trotted off towards her awaiting parent.

Jack felt a little dazed and wondered if the last ten minutes even happened, or the whole day for that matter. Jack looked behind him and there was the snow pile, as new a freshly fallen snow and the prominent indentation of Jack's body in the middle. Jack wondered if he woke up tomorrow and found out that it had all been a dream and that he had knocked his head from fooling around in a tree again. Then he noticed the furry, black mitten on the floor. He knew that Elsa had forgotten it and as he picked it up, he decided that he shall take it home, and if it was still there in the morning, then he would know that it wasn't a dream and he could return it to the Princess then.

As Jack made his journey home, he caressed the mitten and could smell Elsa's perfume wafting from it.

_You promised you'll be here tomorrow, Snowflake… I can't wait…_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is an early update for you (you lucky bastards) and I really like how this Fic is going.**

**Some notes I want to make:**

**-This is majorly set in and to fit around Rise of the Guardians. I practically just took the royal family and their status and just threw them in Burgess.**

**-This (spoilers) starts off with child Elsa and Human Jack and will eventually have 'Jelsa' in it.**

**-Much later on, I may make a bonus smut chapter for those kinky readers who want it (but it's mainly up to you)**

**-Prepare for feels in later chapters which also get quite huge.**

**-The size of chapter may vary as that's the way the story has played out so far and where I want the intervals to fall etc.**

**-Weekends are my best days to write though I try my best throughout the week. So more publishing in the weekends and you can look forward to those :) also I have priorities to don't lose faith if I'm quiet for a week or more.**

**-The song featured in it DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, 'Dirty Paws' belong to Of Monsters and Men and you should go check them out.**

**-The drawings I use for my cover images are my own, incase you were interested.**

**-Sorry if I have missed anything out.**

**Also, thanks again for just the views alone. I am really pleased with the response. If you have any questions or queeries please ask! I don't want you to go though this story unclear of something and you might even find a mistake for me! And reviews! I like reviews and I like hearing what you readers think of this! Just a comment will let me know if I am heading in the right track or what my readers like and all kinds of other things so please, messaged, comments or reviews, all accepted!**

**Also, I want to let you know that I put a lot of care in to my work; I write on word so that my writing is spelled correctly and is punctuated, also I have to copy separate chapters over and even they are in pieces because too much text screws up the site. And this is all done FOR YOU :D**

**Thanks again, and I hope to hear from you soon. **

**Fortiques.**

* * *

Puffing clouds like a steam train, Elsa ran across the park towards the familiar trees. There was a light breeze today, causing the leave to constantly fall like an Autumn snow. Elsa giggled at the mere thought of seeing Jack again. She was also excited and even nervous about meeting his sister, Pippa. She would be the first person of the same age introduced to her and she hoped that Pippa would be as friendly and fun as her brother Jack. As Elsa reached the little forest, she looked around eagerly.

"Jack?" she called out, her voice leaving behind that nervous squeak and addressing the seemingly absent boy with a more confident tone.

"Elsa?" a reply came from high up. Elsa's blonde head tilted back to see Jack lounging in the tree they played in the day before. He had in his hand what looked like Elsa's forgotten mitten and he jumped down nimbly. As soon as his feet touched the ground, his cloak flapping like wings, Elsa ran forward and crashed into his legs again, rubbing her face against his thighs in affection. Jack was able to pry Elsa away so he could bend down and embrace her in a proper hug.

"How are you today?" Elsa sked when they parted. Jack stared into Elsa's captivating eyes as if afraid that if he blinked, Elsa would vanish.

He then playfully tapped Elsa's nose, making her giggle, "Just happy to see you. Oh, and you left your mitten here yesterday, so I looked after it. Here you go," Jack handed the black mitten out to Elsa who just stared at it. All she saw was a confinement for her hands and magic.

"I don't want it." Then she had an idea, "You keep it, and remember me when we are apart."

Jack looked touched at her offering, "Thank you Elsa. That means a lot to me." He slipped it inside a workbag that was leaning by their tree and turned back to Elsa, "Oh! I almost forgot, are you ready to meet Pippa?"

Elsa's azure eyes widened comically, "Yep, where is she?"

Jack stood up and looked over towards the playground, "With the other kids. I'll go get her for you, okay?"

"Okay…" Elsa was unsure of being left alone. It was amazing how attached she became towards Jack in such a short space of time. However, she was reassured at Jack's smile and he dashed off across the field. Elsa didn't have to wait long when Jack returned with a girl her size trotting beside him. She had the exact same chocolate brown eyes as Jack and even the same smile. She was dressed in a brown dress that matched Jack's hidden vest and old, battered shoes. When they reached Elsa, Jack introduced them.

"Pippa, this is my new friend, Elsa. Elsa, meet my sister, Pippa,"

Pippa smiled warmly at Elsa and gave a curtsey to the princess, "Nice to meet you, Princess Elsa,"

The little blonde could not help but smile back at the girl. She was so used to being rejected by other kids her age that she felt giddy, "Hello Pippa,"

"So, what do you girls want to play first?" Jack asked the children. Pippa began to jump up and down frantically.

"Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" she then turned to Elsa and took her gloved hands in her own, "Oh, do play hide and seek, Elsa! It's so much fun in the forest!"

The idea of hide and seek sounded very attractive to Elsa. The last time she played was with her nanny but that was ages ago and rarely ever happened. Elsa nodded eagerly and Pippa giggled turning back to Jack.

"Okay, Jack! You count to twenty and Elsa and I will hide," and Pippa grabbed Elsa's hand and together they left Jack closing his eyes and counting out loud.

The girls giggled as they searched for different places of concealment. Elsa pointed out the large batches of leaves, dry and crisp scattered throughout the little woodland. The girls selected their own stacks to hide in. Elsa squirmed and wriggled making the fiery foliage cover up her blue attire. She could hear Pippa nearby making the same rustling and they giggled once they settled down.

Seconds passed and Elsa nearly lost patience when she heard the soft crunching of feet on dead leaves. Jack was feet away from the girls when he stopped. The suspense was unbearable.

"Where have they gone?" Elsa heard Jack ask out loud and the girls snickered from under their hiding places, "Did they just fly away? Or did they turn invisible?" Elsa clasped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter at the outrageous ideas Jack was throwing out. She could imagine the teenage boy looking around and scratching his scruffy hair like a fool. Elsa tried to sneak a peek at him which was her mistake.

"Ah-ha!" Jack cried triumphantly at the movement to his right and charged. Elsa screamed as he dived in after her and grasped her in a tight hug, "Got you, Snowflake! Now tell me where the other one is!"

"Never!" Elsa shouted in play, her grin bright and toothy.

Jack grinned deviously, "If you won't tell me, then I shall tickle it out of you!" and Jack then flipped Elsa on to her back and began to tickle Elsa's sides receiving squeal of defiance and begs for mercy in between fits of giggle, "Is she in the trees?"

"No!" Elsa would gasp.

"In the bushes, then?" Jack's smile filled Elsa's vision when here blue eyes were not closed in joy.

"I'll never tell you!" and at that moment, little Pippa could not hold it in any longer and a short burst of laughter escaped from the other mound of Autumn leaves. She cut herself off with her hand but it was too late, Jack looked up with a devious look on his face.

"Looks like she already did," and he left Elsa to attack Pippa's hiding place.

"Run Pippa! Save yourself!" Elsa screamed and the leaves burst revealing wide eyed Pippa who turned and sprinted.

For a long while, the three of them played chase, twisting in and out of the trees and diving into the fallen foliage. Once the little ones were too tired to continue anymore, Jack (who seemed like he could play forever) acted out silly stories for them, stomping around like a troll or lashing out his cloak like a dragon. He made silly noises and faces, receiving endless giggles and cheers from Elsa and Pippa. The two had grown as close as Elsa had with Jack and sat together of the red surface, often bumping shoulders as they shook with laughter. Pippa then asked Jack to sing for them who demanded that Pippa sang with him. He knew that Elsa might feel left out and asked for Pippa to help Elsa out.

"Okay," Pippa began, turning to face Elsa, "There is a hand chant that goes with this song and it takes four beats. That means there are four actions for you to remember. Jack and I will sing while we do it,"

Pippa taught Elsa a mixture of clapping hands and slapping laps and alternate high-fives. _Lap, together, right, together. Lap, together, left, together, _and so it went on. Elsa had great difficulty at first but Pippa was patient and kind, encouraging Elsa and praising her when she got it right. Eventually, Elsa perfected it, and they were ready to start singing.

"This is a song mummy sang to Jack and me to make us go to sleep," Pippa explained as Jack collected to stones and sat and crossed his legs next to the girls, "It's a story song called _Dirty Paws,_"

"Ready?" Jack asked and the girls nodded. Jack knocked the two stones together in a four-beat time and Pippa cued Elsa to start clapping on the ninth clip. After the girls went through their claps twice, Jack began to sing, his voice deep and soft, perfect for the folk song.

_Jumping up and down the fall,  
My head is an animal,  
And once there was and animal,  
It had a son, that mowed the lawn,  
The son was an okay guy,  
They had a pet Dragonfly,  
The dragonfly, it ran away,  
But it came back with a story to say…_

It was a curious song that made little sense to Elsa, but a story was a story and she listened with intent as Pippa joined in the next verse.

_Her dirty paws and furry coat,  
She went sown the forest slope,  
The forest of talking trees,  
They used to sing about the birds and the bees,  
The bees had declared a war,  
The sky wasn't big enough for them all,  
The birds, they got help from below,  
From Dirty Paws and the creatures of snow…_

The song went on to talk about how the animals were scared down in to their homes and the forest coloured black by killing machines, whatever a machine was, but with the help of Dirty Paws and her furry friends, the Queen Bee was overthrown and her men defeated.

When they finished, Elsa's hand were feeling sore, despite the fact that she kept her gloves on the whole time.

"That was lovely, guys," Elsa said, wishing that she could have joined in.

"Did you like the song?" Pippa asked and Elsa nodded with a smile.

"I loved it,"

"Do you want to learn it?" Jack asked, reaching out to stroke Elsa's hair. It was lose in its braid from all the running around but it still shimmered vibrantly.

Elsa nodded again, "Yes, please."

More time was spent teaching Elsa the song and she got half of it down when Pippa got bored.

"I'm hungry!" she cried and Jack perked up.

"Well, let's go get something to eat!" and he stood to take the girls to the local bakery and had slipped on his workbag when he noticed that Elsa wasn't going to follow, "Elsa? Can't you come?"

Elsa shook her head and Jack knew that she was worrying about her parents. He was even fearful that they were abusive to her, he prayed that they weren't. He walked over to her and knelt down beside her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"I tell you what; Pippa can stay here with you while I go get us lunch. Does that sound good?"

Elsa nodded, failing to smile.

"Cheer up, Snowflake. What do you want me to get you?" Jack took hold of Elsa's hands and gazed warmly in to her eyes. Pippa was climbing all over Jack's back as he hunched over.

Elsa sniffed, the cold air making her nose a little runny, "I don't know if you can get them,"

She was probably talking about some rich food like cream puff that were really hard for commoners like Jack and Pippa to even get their hands on. Instead, he suggested his sister's favourite, "That's okay Elsa, maybe another time. But this time, how about I get you Pippa's favourite? Cinnamon buns and fudge cake?"

Elsa nodded again and found herself on the floor with Pippa again, Jack out of sight. Luckily, Pippa was just as distracting as Jack was; trying on Elsa's scarf and often talking about Jack. Pippa and Jack were inseparable, something Elsa envied. She knew that Ana would probably become her best friend but the baby was still screaming for milk in the night.

"Pippa?" Elsa's voice was small again, nervousness creeping in. She hated how she effectively lived in fear.

"Yeah?" Pippa was such a good listener, and Elsa felt safe to continue.

She clasped her gloved hands together, "There is a secret I share with Jack and… I want to share it with you too… can you keep it?"

Pippa gave the best understanding face a five year old could give, just like her brother did, "Jack taught me how to keep promises. You can trust me," god, their similarities were just endless.

Elsa smiled, butterflies exciting her stomach and lifting her mood, "I can do magic," she whispered and drew her hand out of her glove again. Before Pippa formed and entire snowball, glittering as perfect snowflakes drifted around it.

Pippa's voice was stolen and all she could do was look at Elsa with the most amazed expression, Elsa could feel the magic reflecting off her.

"Can you play with snow?" Pippa said like it was to test Elsa's abilities.

"I sometimes have snowball fights in the castle, but I mostly get shouted at."

Pippa was bouncing with delight, "Can we play? Can we?"

Elsa nodded but glanced over to the playground, "But let's move away first shall we? No one else is to know,"

Pippa squealed and pulled Elsa along, deeper in to the woodland, her bronze hair swished back and forth. They stopped a ways off and Pippa turned to Elsa.

"Okay, show me what else you can do!"

Elsa obliged and she thrust her hands into the air, a flurry of snow show shot from her palms and the flakes drifted down upon them. Little Pippa gasped, her eyes wide and full of wonder. She reached out to catch the snow, as if to make sure that it was real.

"More!" she shouted, and Elsa waved her hand above the ground. Instantly, a wave of frost washed over the leaves and coated them in sparkling ice. Pippa squealed at the sight.

"You're amazing Elsa!"

Elsa smiled, it was the same thing Jack said to her when they fell and landed on her snow. Most of the time, her parents called her a nuisance. As Elsa and Pippa played and frolicked in the snow created by Elsa's hands, Jack had returned from the bakery.

"Ah, so you decided to show my Pippa your gift after all?" He said as he took in the dreamlike sight before him. Pippa ran up to him, brimming with happiness.

"Jack! Jack! Elsa is a Snow Queen! Isn't she wonderful?"

Jack laughed and picked Pippa up to cuddle, "Yes she is, Pippa. She is wonderful," he gazed at Elsa over Pippa's shoulders. He felt like he was blessed by the heavens to have met Elsa. He then placed Pippa down and encouraged the girls to eat the baking with him.

Elsa graciously took the cinnamon buns and fudge cake, and together, Elsa, Jack and Pippa ate quietly, sharing the moment of bliss and companionship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prepare your feels.**

**Okay, so I just looked back on my other chapters and I was mortified to find lots of mistakes throughout. This really hurts me because I try so hard to get these right and perfect and I feel like I have failed myself and you guys when I find misprints or any grammatical errors. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! FORGIVE ME!**

**Review responses:**

**_Mr. Boar:_ Note taken, I understand my mistake in naming Jack's sister Pippa (as many other writers have also done) which is a shame because I have really grown liking her as 'Pippa' :/ but yeah, it's really common in fanfics and even if I knew I would probably still roll with 'Pippa' as I wouldn't want to name her myself. I feel like I will take something away from her, if you get me. OH WELL :) Thank you so much for your reviews and support, they are REALLY appreciated!**

**Reviews, comments and messages welcome, I like to know what my readers are thinking!**

* * *

The next three years of Elsa's life were some of her best. Every day, she left her home to find Jack and Pippa and together, the three of them would play till the sun went to bed. Her parents still had no time for her and their fights only got worse, causing Elsa to leave often without their knowledge. They had known of her relationship with the Overland children soon enough and tried to discourage Elsa from seeing them.

"It is not proper for royalty to mingle with commoners," they sniffed and as the years progressed and Elsa only got mouthy with them.

"Well they are much nicer people to be with than you!" she would shout, defending her friends fiercely, "I chose my friends and they chose me!"

"Well your choice of friends is unpleasant and not expected of a princess," her mother said. Elsa knew that their arguments were completely invalid.

"Jack and Pippa are more of a family than you will ever be!" Elsa cried and she would promptly leave the castle to find them. The young princess would give herself a short while so not to look like she had just been crying. Elsa didn't want Jack to know that she was unhappy at home or that it was getting worse. Ana had grown up a little and clung to Elsa like Elsa clung to Jack. She was now a frolicking five year old like Elsa had been when she met the Overlands. She also knew of Elsa's powers and was just as captivated as Jack and Pippa were. Elsa would take responsibility of Ana and together, they would go find Jack and Pippa and play in the park.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" she would squeal and they had many sleepless nights due to their adventures playing in Elsa's snow. Elsa and Ana grew very close and very fond of each other, and Elsa didn't want it any other way. The happiness she gained from her sister and friends completely overshadowed the conflict her parents brought every day.

During the winter, Elsa, Ana, Pippa and Jack would go as far into the woodlands as they could and play with Elsa's magic. They did everything from snowball fights to snow angels to building snowmen. But their absolute favourite thing to play was ice skating. During mid-winter, the ponds froze, exciting the friends and tempting them on the ice. Jack would always be the first to test the ice, carefully stepping across the entire surface. He would apply his pressure gently then place his whole weight down, making sure that there was no thin areas. Many children had been lost over the years from falling into frozen ponds. When Jack gave the all-clear, the girls hastily pulled on their skates and followed Jack on to the solid sheet of water. As they slipped and glided along, Jack couldn't help but feel a wave of love for these girls. He valued each of them as if even Ana and Elsa were his sisters also, and he adored their wonder and love. Sometimes he would ask for a cuddle and the three girls would cluster around him, each planting a little kiss on his cheeks, and in turn, Jack would kiss their sweet foreheads. The teenager, who had now grown in to a fine male of eighteen, felt like he woke each morning to bring the girls joy and fun. He was a natural at it, whether he was showing off or just making a fool of himself. However, he was also aware of Elsa and Ana's problems at home; he barely ever saw the parents come out with them and if they were near the park, they would be rude and irritated. Jack once even tried to introduce himself but that only ended in disaster, where the queen would fling insults at him and chase the Overlands away. Elsa would then feel terrible afterwards and sometimes broke down crying. But Jack and Pippa would forgive the girls, telling them that it wasn't their fault. One time Elsa was in such a bad way, Jack had to hold them all together on his lap, cradling them in his arms and rocked back and forth, cooing and soothing them. It lasted well over twenty minutes but eventually, Ana and Pippa were able to bring Elsa back around. Jack knew of worse parents in his village, some drunk and others abusive and nothing could be done about them.

Sometimes only Jack and Elsa would meet up and spend hours just talking and watching snow flow from Elsa's fingertips. Jack was sometimes able to coax the growing girl into talking about her problems. Elsa told Jack that she thought her parents were jealous of him.

"Jealous? How so?" Jack was quite perplexed at the idea that a king and queen were _jealous_ of him.

"Because I like you more." replied Elsa. Her words were abrupt but rang of truth. Jack was speechless at the weight of her words.

_Elsa places me above her own parents? _The though whirled round and round in Jack's head like a flurry of snow.

Elsa's eyes began to well up again, "They think that I'm not treating them like how parents should be treated." She sniffed and wiped away the few tears that escaped their azure prison, "But how can they expect me to treat them like proper parents when they are never there for Ana or me?!"

Jack pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair, pulling the pale locks from their braid and allowing them to cascade over her back. Elsa loved it when Jack ran his long fingers through her hair, like how a dog loves a scratch behind the ears. Elsa sobbed a little into his shirt before she looked up, smiling through her tears.

"But it's okay now, because you make everything better, Jack." She nuzzled into him fondly, "You always make it better."

Jack listened carefully to Elsa. And a few hours passed and they were lying in the snow, staring through the skeletal tree branches. The silence was absolute so when Elsa spoke, her voice cut through it like a cake, "Promise me we will be friends forever, Jack."

"Forever?" Jack turned his head and gazed into her bottomless eyes.

Elsa nodded, "All of us; you, me, Ana and Pippa. Promise me that we will always be friends forever, and that we will always be together?"

Jack pulled her into him for the millionth time, picturing the thought of the four of them together for eternity.

Jack pressed his lips close to Elsa's ear, he could feel her fluttering heart upon his own drumming heart, and whispered "I promise Elsa."

He cherished their friendship and love and felt like it really could last forever. However, he could not shake off a niggling feeling in the bottom of his heart that something of great significance was going to happen.

* * *

Jack stared into the monochrome sky, watching the colossal clouds roll over. A wind, one he felt was unsure and agitated, fingered through his hair, spiking up its already tousled, brown form. Today it actually felt cold.

"Jack!" the boy turned at his name and saw Elsa running towards him, her old cobalt blue coat was replaced by a bigger one and it flickered in the wind like a bluebird's wings. Her old scarf still clung to her neck and sailed behind, silent like the shadow it appears to be. Jack doubled his gangly legs beneath him again and spread his arms wide to capture the princess who crashed into him.

Laughing, Jack hoisted Elsa up to rest on his hip and curled his arm around Elsa's waist to support her. True, she was getting a bit old for this, but Elsa liked it and Jack was strong enough to comfortably support her.

"How are things, Snowflake?" he tapped her nose which scrunched up.

"Ana is sick and mama and papa were fighting again. So I came here to see you!"

Jack sighed. How many years had Elsa lived with her parents just fighting? It was unbelievable and the subject almost made Jack feel sick just to think of it.

"Oh, poor Ana. I hope she gets better soon,"

Elsa nodded, "Me too. By the way, where is Pippa?"

Jack rotated so that he and Elsa could see Pippa already playing in the snow waiting for them, "Right there. Let's go join her, shall we?"

Jack carried Elsa to Pippa and the three of them began to play once again. They had fun with Elsa's snow slides and miniature ice palaces and soon the entire clearing looked like the most magical winter wonderland, straight from a children's book.

Some time in to their play, Jack sat back and watched his little sister and Elsa play together. They pelted each other with snowballs and made snow angels together. Soon, they were puffed out and as Pippa busied herself with Elsa's drifting snowflakes, the princess skipped over to Jack and landed herself in his lap. Jack immediately snaked his slender arms around her waist in support and comfort.

"I love you, Jack," Elsa said and Jack looked straight at her sweet, round face. It was not the first time she had said this to him, he would never forget that day, and his heart ached in equal love for her.

"I love you too, Snowflake," Jack whispered and they leaned forward to rub noses.

The intimate moment was cut short, however, by Elsa's mother.

"Elsa Brellamine!" she scolded in apoplectic rage. Elsa jolted back in surprise at her mother's sudden appearance and terrifying tone in her voice, "Get away from that man this instant!"

Elsa partly obliged, her eyes wide in fear and cheeks flushing furiously. She stood up from Jack's lap but remained beside him. Jack had also raised himself to his feet, his faced etched in dread and panic. Pippa watched from a distance, unsure of what to do. Jack could tell that this woman had just walked away from another fight with her husbands and had finally lost her tether after keeping it in for years.

"Elsa, I am _sick_ of you running off to spend time with this _boy,"_ she spat the word 'boy' like it was some atrocious disease, "disparaging your parents and treating these _filth _like they're_ family,_"

"Jack and Pippa are not filth, _mother,_" Elsa sounded distressed and hurt, and she clung on to Jack's hand. The boy could only stare down and squeeze slightly in the queen's presence. He knew of what was going to happen.

"I Love Jack and Pippa!" Elsa continued.

The queen sneered, "Oh, you _love_ them, do you?" and she turned on to the boy, seething, "_You,_" she pointed a finger at him like a knife, "I've seen the way you look at my daughter. The way you _stare, _the way you… _touch her._"

Jack knew that these were blatant lies, blurred and driven by hate. But he said nothing, his bright eyes dulled like a dying flame. Jack would never dream of hurting Elsa. He treasured her like he treasured his Pippa. Now he was being accused of molestation, of petting Elsa, of… _grooming _Elsa. Jack felt sick to his stomach; his heart that had already dropped also felt like it had stopped beating. He swallowed, trying to dislodge the pain in his throat and to get him to breathe normally again. He held back tears like he held back his words.

"_I never want to see you near my daughter ever again,_"

The queen's words thundered down on Jack and Elsa like an avalanche crossed with a rockslide. Jack thought he felt enormous shards of glass pierce his chest and rocks blast holes through his abdomen.

Elsa gasped in abject horror, her hands both clung on to Jack's like he was a lifeline. A layer of frost was subtly spreading over the snow at Elsa's feet, unnoticed, "No, Mother, _no…!_" Elsa's voice broke and squeaked as she wailed in despair, "Don't take me away from Jack, _please!_"

"Get away from him!" the queen snarled.

"_No…_" Elsa cried, tears emptied endlessly down from her dying blue eyes, her face the perfect image of hopeless despair and aching agony.

"_Get away from him!_" the words felt like white hot irons being plunged into their hearts.

"_NNOOOOOOOOO!_" Elsa wailed, bereft.

Suddenly, with the swiftness of a rattlesnake, the queen lunged forward and snatched Elsa's arm, tearing her away from Jack's side. The little girl screamed and thrashed as she fought to stay by her Jack. She thought that Jack would fight for her also but her heart broke as she saw that Jack did absolutely nothing. Jack did nothing.

"JAAACK!" she screeched, flailing her arms and fighting her mother's iron grip, "JACK, HELP ME!"

Jack finally looked up, forcing himself to look at her. His shoulders were shaking and his brows were low and hard, making him look cold and detached, however, his eyes were brimming with tears. Elsa never saw Jack cry and he spoke with a low, defeated voice, "I can't, Snowflake," he took another shaky breath, his hands limp at his sides, "I'm sorry but… We cannot be together anymore,"

Elsa felt her whole world disintegrate in to darkness around her, "No…" her voice weak and fragmented. The tears falling from her face embedded themselves in the snow solidified, "No, no… no…"

Jack looked away again, his fists clenched, "It's not up to me. I… we cannot see each other again, Elsa."

Elsa howled again, her legs collapsing beneath her unable to support the weight of his devastating words, "You promised…"

Jack wanted to die rather than to hear her next plea.

"You promised that we would be together forever… You promised Jack… You don't break promises… JACK, YOU PROMISED!"

Jack refused to look at her as the queen tried to haul the emotional wreck from him.

"Look at me, Jack! Jack, please, don't let me go!" Elsa yowled, but the boy refused.

"I've broken my promise, Elsa," he muttered.

It just kept getting worse, "No… not true… It's not true!" Elsa's voice was lost in sobs.

"Elsa?" a quiet voice came from behind Jack.

Elsa looked to see Pippa standing by Jack, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Pippa!" Elsa cried and the brunette ran forward to her, as if to save her. But Jack was too quick and lunged to grab his sister by the waist. Pippa screamed also, feeding off Elsa's anguish and thrashed in her brother's strong arms.

"No, Jack! You can't let her take Elsa, you can't! Elsaaaa!" Pippa was also crying now, clearly aware of the gravity of the situation.

"There's nothing we can do, Pip, she's gone," Jack mumbled, trying to reason with her.

"Jack, why? Why?!" poor Pippa could not understand why Jack would do such a thing to them, all of them. But soon she gave up and wept into his shoulder loudly.

"Leave." Was all the queen said and Jack silently turned away, cradling his Pippa in his arms.

Elsa watched them fade away into the forest, words had left her and she was shaking badly in her mother's grip. The boy and girl with chocolate brown hair vanished without looking back. Elsa felt dead and her mother had to clasp her in both arms to carry her away, an arms hung loosely from her body.

Elsa's parents had forced her and Jack to separate and Jack did nothing to stop it. He just watched as Elsa was ripped from him, tearing their hearts in two as if they both clung on to half of each other's beating core. Pippa would be distraught and maybe Ana too. But all Elsa could think of was Jack. He let her be taken away. He didn't fight for her and he never looked back.

Would she ever forgive him?

Yes she would.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS :D ****It makes me so happy just to hear what you think (cuz I really want to know if I'm hitting you guys in the feels or not). **

**Sorry for the slow ass update, I had hockey tournament in the weekend (just saying, we won) and a sh*t loads of assessments and problems arose so I'm pretty pleased that I can even write!**

**Review responses: **

** : Yes, you can understand how uneasy the queen would be about her child being affectionate with a boy ten years older and spending loads of time together. Unfortunately, her rage just made things worse and she couldn't even have a civilised discussion with Jack about it. They were friends for three years! She was just too wrapped up to deal with it properly and effectively. She's just selfish in this fic (same with her dad). Thank you for the love! **

**Luna: I feel your pain, but I doubt you would actually slap _your_ mother, even if she was this selfish and harsh, right? Elsa is too nice, as summed up in the last two lines of chapter 3. And I feel like Elsa is too mature to lingre on the things she can't help with. Thanks for your review!**

**WickedgreenPhantom: I'm glad it is having this effect on you (even if it's not necessarily positive), my goal in writing these fics is to make people feel, especially sad and heartbroken for the characters. I even drew a short comic (unfinished) based off this story in a later chapter and it made my mum cry so fingers crossed. Thanks so much for your response!**

**Slowestgnome:** ***Blush* oh you. That really makes me feel special. You're too nice and I'm glad my story is that good for you. I will keep writing for people like you! Thanks!**

**Thank you all once again for your views and responses. I apologise for ANY mistakes and keep giving me feedback! it really help with the way the story may progress for your liking or effect!**

* * *

For weeks, Elsa pined and pined for Jack and Pippa. The first few days were the worst, consumed by seclusion in her bedroom and muffled, pained wails into her pillow all day and all night. Her room was the sheer image of cold hurt with thick layers of scratchy ice smothering the floor, walls and every object in sight. It never stopped snowing around Elsa, and the snow was thick and sorrowful, not at all like the fun, lively flakes that flurried in the wind, nor the gentle and content drifting flakes. Elsa was a wreck, falling asleep out of exhaustion from crying and feeling nothing but hate for her parents. As the days slowly stretched into weeks, Elsa stopped eating, she stopped talking, and she never left the confinements of her room. Ana would try to comfort her sister and would creep in to her room to try cheer her up or to just simply comfort her. Elsa allowed Ana to approach her and plastered on a fake smile so as not to let her baby sister feel down, and they would cuddle in blankets while Ana read their favourite fairy tales out loud. When Ana finished, she would leave, telling Elsa that it was okay and that she missed them too, only for Elsa to nod, smile and close the door bidding her goodnight. Then she would hide under her bed and let the flow of tears loose once more. Poor Elsa had gotten very thin form not eating and she attained large purple circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her mourning. Her nanny was quite distressed and tried awfully hard to get Elsa back to one hundred percent, but nothing worked. Her cheeks were sallow and her eyes dull and tired. Despite the clear distress and abuse Elsa was under, her selfish parents did nothing to solve it and proceeded to file divorce papers.

"It's about bloody time," commented Nanny as she combed Elsa's thick, creamy hair. It was the only thing that had maintained its health during Elsa's depression, "Those silly adults with their fighting all these years have done nothing but put their darling babies though pain and anguish."

Elsa said nothing as she gazed out of her foggy window, a dazed and defeated look painted her angelic features.

"There you are, lass," said Nanny, finishing off the loose French braid and kissed the top of the princess's head, "now you are ready to do whatever you please,"

Elsa found her voice, "I want Jack," her words were a broken mumble, heavy with the agony she carried for the past six weeks of her separation.

The nanny sighed, "Oh, bubba. C'mere'…" and she scooped Elsa up in her arms and pressed her into her large bosom. She hushed and cooed Elsa, rocking back and forth as the child moaned into the nanny's fabric.

"You will see him again, babe," Nanny spoke with love as she caressed the back of Elsa's head, "you will see your Jack and Pippa, darling, I promise. I promise…"'

* * *

"Jack?"

There was no response.

"Jack, talk to me?"

Still no reply. Pippa almost huffed but she was too tired and simply poked the lump under the blanket that huddled self-piteously on the bed. Finally, the lump moved and shifted, the sheets hushing like dead leaves and the mattered brown hair and dishevelled face of Jack Overland appeared. His brown eyes that normally sparked with life and fun were now dead and ill, tinged with red. They had scarred his high cheekbones, all the way down his sunken cheeks to his slack, chiselled jaw with tears. His lips were dry and had split, leaving sore wounds marring his thin mouth. Pippa held back tears; she clearly hated to see her sweet, loving Jack all broken like this. Ever since that fateful day in the forest, Jack lamented and locked himself up in his room. He had closed all of the blinds on windows so that the only light that was able to sneak in was through the tiny splits in the blinds that Jack couldn't help with. He spent his days mourning in his bed crying, silently usually though Pippa had heard fragmented, gasping sobs come from the brown blanket that shook incoherently. It made her sick to her stomach. Right now, the eight year old was keeping it together better than the eighteen year old since Elsa was torn from them. Sometimes Pippa would crawl into Jack's bed and the boy would clasp her in his grip and bury his face in her thick hair.

"Thank you, Pip," he would whisper, "Thank you…"

Pippa knew that Jack was loyal and fought hard for what was right and what he wanted, but since he lost Elsa, he acted like he had lost his other sister, and held on to Pippa like she was the last thing he now holds dear. Pippa was Jack's pride and joy, so the child knew that Elsa was almost, if not, just as dear to Jack as she was to him. He was thanking Pippa for staying with him, for supporting him and for understanding him. Jack envied Pippa's strength and wished that the pain would at least numb. But it never did. It only ached like a gaping hole in his body, bleeding out all of his love and energy in such immeasurable amounts, Jack could almost hear it pouring on to the floor like hot, thick blood. How could he feel like this? Jack was always known as 'fun' personified and now he had shrunk into himself, wallowing in sorrow and pining for his friend. They often fell asleep like this, and Jack's worsening condition was only worrying their parents.

"Jack, sweetie?" his mother would come in and whisper softly. She sat on the end of his bed and ran her hand along the lines of the blanket that indicated his legs, "Jack, won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Jack would stay silent, afraid that he might snap and break down in front of her. His mother sighed.

"Is it your friend?" a pause then a nod from Jack would be the usual response. His mother grasped his calf supportively, "It'll be alright, sweetie pie. You will see her again when she is old enough to make her own decisions, okay?"

Jack was extremely sceptical about that, but it raised some hope, and he nodded again. Then his mother would leave and ask him to do some chores. Jack silently obliged.

It was now five weeks since their split when Pippa ran into Jack's room bouncing like a spring rabbit.

"Jack! Jack!" she shouted, launching herself onto the boy's bed and bouncing on the bony figure beneath the blankets, "Jack, get up! We've got to play!"

Moaning in strain, Jack arose from his slumber and sat up to find Pippa fully dressed and wide awake.

"Elsa won't want us to hurt forever," she said gently, "so that's why we must play today. And I've got the perfect idea!" Pippa could barely contain herself, "We go ice skating!"

Jack rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "Is the pond frozen today?"

His sister nodded, "Yeah! Now get your skates and cheer up okay?" and Pippa was off his bed and out of the room before you could say 'snowflake'.

Jack gazed at his knees and thought about Pippa, and the more he thought about her, the more he began to smile. His smile grew and grew until he was laughing to himself. Oh, how he loved Pippa. He should slap himself for leaving Pippa all by herself for five weeks. She was right; Elsa would not want them to cry. Sure, she wouldn't want them to forget her and they would never do that. Instead, Jack was going to hold on to that hope of seeing her one day. He couldn't wait! In seconds, Jack had dressed himself in his usual trousers, shirt, vest and cloak and dug out his skates. He laughed all the way until he met Pippa in the kitchen, bubbling with excitement. It felt so free to be smiling again, and the day he would be reunited with Elsa didn't feel so far away anymore.

"C'mon, Jack!" Pippa shouted, grabbing onto his slender hand and dragged him through the front door into the winter wonderland.

"Now, you two be careful, okay?" their mother said as she stood by the door watching their departure.

Jack smiled his famous, devious smile at her and chuckled, Pippa still dragging him along, "We will!" he called back, and followed Pippa to the pond.

* * *

"Elsa?" there was a series of quick knocks on her door, "Let's go see Jack."

Elsa looked up from her story book, her eyebrows raised. She placed her book down and slid off the side of her bed before opening the door to little Ana.

"Jack?" Elsa repeated as if she wasn't sure if that's what Ana said.

Ana sighed dramatically, she was such an actress, "Yes, Elsa. I said Jack," and she began to tug on her sister's snow-white hand, "now, come _on_, while mama and papa don't know!"

Elsa pulled back on her hand and stared at the floor. Ana stopped in her tracks and tilted her head like a confused puppy, "What's wrong? Don't you want to see Jack and Pippa? It's been _months_!" she dropped her voice on the word 'months' which made Elsa giggle.

"It's been six weeks,"

"So, is that a yes?"

Elsa was pensive for a moment and thought, _why not? Her parents can't lock her up forever, _"Mm-hm!" she nodded, a smile growing on her thin cheeks and a spark of life glinting in her azure eyes, "Just let me get my things on,"

Minutes later, the girls were giggling and hushing as they ran to the front gates, their coats and scarfs flying behind them and their pretty boots clicking on the hard surface. They held hands as they ploughed through the snow towards the village like little snow ponies. They giggled and puffed all the way to the Overland's house, their cloudy breaths sailed up like the steam from a steam train. Soon they were at the front door and Elsa knocked hard on the wooden surface. There was no reply and Elsa knocked again. By now, their breath had returned and their bright smiles had faltered slightly.

"Where are they, Elsa?" little Ana asked, her hand had gripped the skirt of Elsa's cobalt coat and she tugged slightly.

Elsa didn't say anything and raised her hand to knock again, with more force, when a small, familiar voice whispered from behind.

"Elsa?"

The princesses whipped around to see little Pippa. Elsa thought that the next time she would see Pippa, she would be the happiest girl in the world, but now, she felt like she was in a bad dream, a very bad dream. Pippa's face was the saddest face one could ever lay eyes on, lost and empty. Pain had ripped through her raw, like sandpaper, and her eyes truly looked dead. Her hair was ratty and had lost its thick shine and lively bounce, and her entire posture screamed defeated. In her arms, Pippa cradled kindling that she had just scrounged from the nearby woods for a fire. Her hollow face looked ghostly and ill. Elsa looked back to Pippa's face, petrified of what possibly could have done this to her. Pippa looked… unbelievably thankful that Elsa now stood before her. The sticks dropped to Pippa's feet and her cold hands fell to her sides.

"Elsa… you came back…" her voice was barely there, like she lost it, like it was damaged, "you came back…"

"Y-yes, Pippa," Elsa nodded once and slowly, never removing her eyes from the shattered child, "I came back to you and Jack,"

Pippa's eyebrows pulled up in distress and her eyes were filled with regret, "I'm so sorry, Elsa… You came back too late…"

Elsa couldn't feel her heart beating anymore, "What happened, Pippa?" her voice was low and wary.

Suddenly, Pippa broke out in floods of tears and screeched out, "Jack is dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. Here's a nice long chapter for you. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, even if it hurts. I'm sorry for any mistakes, reviews are welcome. Thank you so much for your support, it really helps me out and motivates me to write more.**

**See you next update!**

* * *

Jack Frost smiled warmly at the two five year old boys who toddled through the fresh snow that he had dumped himself in the city the night before. Jack adored kids of every age, as long as they still believed and knew how to have fun. He loved being able to stop tiny ones from crying by the touch of a snowflake and creating raging snowball wars between ten year olds. As it was his purpose to deliver and protect the fun in children, Jack was the best at what he did and loved it immeasurably. He was busy almost all year, smothering the northern hemisphere in snow from October until January, and then drowning the southern from May to August. In his spare time right in the middle of Spring and Autumn, when it was just a little too warm for frost, Jack either drove his fellow guardians nuts with his pranks, or visited the Arctic ocean to freeze the waves in mid-crash. It was an amazing sight when the ice droplets rained down. Jack even enjoyed the beach, but again, only to freeze the waves and only where nature would logically allow it. Usually, no mortals were there to witness it anyway, however, he had recently made it snow in Egypt, all over the great pyramids. What a reaction he got from the world! Jack bent his knees and kicked off his tree branch into the chilly air and, with the wave of his beloved staff, was thrown hundreds of feet up, beyond the grey clouds and into the endless sky. He smiled broadly as he heard the squeals of joy the little boys gave when they saw him. Jack threw his arms wide like a bird and soared up and up. Feeling the wind rush through him like his own breath felt so natural and he considered his gift one of the best. Too bad Bunnymund was the down-to-Earth type and stayed using his tunnels when offered to ride the sleigh. Otherwise, Jack would have endless races with the guardian of hope. Jack whooped and twisted, climbing higher and higher, until the world really looked round. Then he aimed himself to his hometown and dived, rocketing headfirst towards the Earth while gaining an incredible speed. When he was close enough to see the streets scarring the town, Jack pulled himself up and allowed himself to fall gently as the wind dropped. With the silence of a shadow and in a flurry of excited snowflakes, Jack landed himself on the top of a tall building, which happened to be the block of flats a child named Cupcake was living in.

Jack puffed a satisfied sigh, smiling gently and warmly at his hometown now decorated in sparkling snow and sheets of silver ice. He was feeling rather nostalgic these last few months and he let the wind take him back to the forest where the large pond lay. With majestic grace, Jack strolled through the woodland, his staff held up and leaning on his shoulder casually. He walked onwards, leaving a haunting trail of footprints in the snow, until he stood before the pond itself. It hadn't frozen over, yet, but it lay there motionless, black and silent, its beauty disguising the danger it spelled. Jack stepped onto the mere, a thin bridge of silky, pearl white ice spread beneath his pale feet as he touched the water surface. Jack walked across with authority yet humbly and stopped upon the spot where he died. He stood there, unmoving and hushed as he let the memories wash over him.

With the Tooth Fairy's permission, Jack had replayed his memories from his tooth-box as a human, relishing the joy he spread to his sister and other children. He learned that her name was Pippa (which, surprisingly, was also the name of one of Jamie Bennett's friends) and that the two of them were inseparable. He watched the love they used to share and the fun and games they played every day; Pippa was his pride and joy. He almost resented his death, knowing of the pain and horror he must have left the poor little girl in when he fell under that damned ice. It pained him, like he was the one grieving, to know what his beloved sister lived the rest of her life without her brother by her side. Even though he was only looking at memories and that the feelings had developed after rather than having stayed with him from that very day, Jack missed the sister he had in another life. He even made up fantasies in his head of what it would be like if she was here today to play with him; just like the rest of his young friends. A smile tugged at Jack's thin lips as he thought about how extraordinarily similar his sister was compared to little Jamie Bennett.

Jack looked to the sky, the desire to see his Pippa again roared up inside him like an explosive fire. The guardian swung his staff and in immediate response, the wind scooped him up, playfully flipping Jack around like a toy before he was able to stabilize himself, chuckling in amusement.

"To the Tooth Palace!" Jack commanded, and the cold current of air blasted him forwards, his lithe figure streamed through the sky like a blue arrow as he made his way to the Tooth Fairy's domain.

* * *

Baby Tooth squeaked and mewed as Toothiana worked her gaze upon the tooth-box, her dainty thumb stroked across the intricately patterned top. The box shone up at her with no care in the world, showing off its beautiful golden embroidery and colourful diamonds that were being caressed by Tooth's pale hand. The face of a mischievous, chocolate brown haired boy with matching eyes smirked from the end of the cylindrical capsule. Baby Tooth looked at her queen with a concerned look on her face, fluttering this way and that, her lustrous tail fanning out with each movement.

"Hmmm…" Tooth mused, her pink, crystal-like eyes narrowing upon the apparently innocent box, "Something's missing…" she muttered.

Tooth opened the box without infiltrating the memories and stared accusingly upon the silk bed where the teeth lay cosily.

"I knew it," she said almost darkly. There, in the box, rested eighteen adorable baby teeth of Jack Frost's, "we're missing two," Tooth finished.

Baby Tooth let out a squeak of astonishment. She darted in front of Tooth's fair face, questioning where they could possibly be.

"Where else?" she said, like it was obvious, "Pitch took them. Pitch broke Jack's memories."

"What's this about my memories?" questioned a familiar, cocky voice behind the Tooth Fairy.

Toothiana, startled to the point of almost losing feathers, whirled around in a flurry of green and blue to face the spirit of fun.

"Oh, Jack!" she laughed, clearly nervous but pleased at his impromptu arrival, "Sorry about that, I was just counting your teeth," with the tooth-box still in her hand, Tooth closed the space between them to embrace and welcome Jack in a hug which he returned.

"Yeah, I actually came to see my memories again. What have you found?" Jack smiled, his eyes shining with buoyant life. Poor Baby Tooth swooned, mewling in adoration for him, "Hey, Baby Tooth," Jack raised his hand to her and Baby Tooth nuzzled into his slender fingers affectionately. Jack grinned toothily and poor Toothiana could only sigh at the sight of his snow white teeth.

Tooth shook herself, reminding her of the more pressing matters at hand, "Jack, I'm afraid we have found a problem with your teeth,"

All expressions of fun and mischief faded away like a light had been switched off and Jack focused on Tooth intently, his dark brows dropping over his eyes making him look serious and mature.

"And what problem have you found?"

Tooth took a second, adding weight to her words, "There are two missing from your collection,"

Jack's eyes widened, but his eyebrows remained, "Do you know where they are?"

Tooth nodded gravely, "They're with Pitch. He's broken your memories, Jack. I'm so sorry,"

Jack's jaw clenched with hate and his thin lips pursed into a thin blue line, "It's okay, Tooth," he looked to the ground and Baby Tooth flew into his vision, her tiny pink eyes peering up at him. Her face was etched with anxiety for him and Jack smiled for her to let her know that he really was okay. Maybe a little pissed… or a lot. Jack looked back up to the feathered lady hovering before him and forced himself to speak gently and seriously.

"So, Pitch has some of my teeth still, which means that I'm still missing some memories?"

Tooth nodded, her colourful crest swaying at the movement, "That's right. And I'm afraid that these memories are very significant to your history, Jack. I don't remember what they are exactly, but I know that they are very important and dear to you," she shrugged her small shoulders, "and that's about all I can tell you."

Jack nodded his understanding and pondered for a moment, lazily gazing a Baby Tooth as he did, "So… do you suggest that I go find… Pitch" he had clear difficulty saying the Bogeyman's name like it wasn't a filthy word, "and demand my teeth back, and that would restore my memories?"

Tooth nodded again, her face solemn, "I think that's the plan in its simplest form. Though, the biggest problem is encouraging Pitch to give them up. He may have even hid them and we have no idea where _that_ could be,"

Jack smirked, a daring look plastered his pale face, "I wouldn't worry too much about that," he propped his staff up straight, the frost surrounding where his hand clasped it glowed challengingly, "I can take the guy on just fine. And if he doesn't co-operate," he flashed a dangerous grin, "I will deliver him a winter from hell."

Tooth tilted her head to the right slightly, "Do you plan to go alone?"

The winter spirit nodded, "I don't want to scare him off before I even get there. However," he smiled, raising a dark eyebrow as poor Baby Tooth, "if I need your help, I will call."

"And we will always answer, Jack," said Tooth, resting a hand on Jack's frosted shoulder.

Jack smiled his appreciation and stepped back to turn to the open sky. He was just about to depart when a thought struck him.

"Uhm…" he said awkwardly. He ran this hand through his hair, "How exactly would I get there?" he remembered how the main entrance to Pitch's lair was sort of… blocked off.

Tooth brought a dainty hand to her mouth and giggled, "Take Baby Tooth with you. My fairies know their way around since they were captured and left the place by themselves,"

Baby Tooth was more than happy to be going with Jack on another adventure, and flitted around his head, squealing eagerly. Jack grinned, happy to have some company.

"Thanks Tooth, I'll be right back with my teeth in no time," he turned to look at the tiny fairy, "and then we'll get to see the rest of my child hood."

And with that, Jack bounded into the air, a gale quickly lifting him up on cue and was soaring away.

"Bye, Jack!" Tooth shouted, waving him away, "Come back safe and sound!" And she lingered to watch him swing his staff, a beautiful stream of snow bleeding into the sky, in his response and good-bye. Seconds later, Tooth was back to fretting over incoming teeth and preparing to go do her own collecting.

* * *

Jack sailed behind the shiny, hummingbird-like creature in front of him, darting side to side occasionally and looking back to see if he was still following. Baby Tooth had led them into the city of London, explaining that there was always an entrance to the lair of the Nightmare King here. It was late into the night as the two spiritual beings flew between the colossal skyscrapers, Jack's mere presence causing a heavy snowfall upon the bright, bustling city. As the fairy lowered closer to the ground, Jack watched gleefully as the people who were still active at this time in the night pulled up their collars and zipped up their coats, either cursing the cold or skidding on ice.

_Adults are so rude sometimes,_ Jack thought to himself, hurling the occasional snowball at the unsuspecting humans and laughed joyously at their expense.

Finally, they had reached a large park, lined with trees and dotted with fountains, playgrounds and benches. Concrete footpaths scarred the field layered with thick snow, which were laced with countless footprints of thousands of people cutting across the park. Baby Tooth led Jack to a very old, gnarly-looking tree, its dark trunk twisted from the ground and split into many branches that clawed hungrily at the starless sky. In winter with no leaves to clothe it, the tree looked positively evil. Jack watched as Baby Tooth darted to a strange, very large hole at the beginning of the tree's roots. To any human passing by, the hole would have ended in a dark clump of dirt, dead leaves and haunting cobwebs, but to a spirit, the hole went on and on, endlessly into the darkness. The little fairy sat on the edge and looked up at Jack expectantly.

"Down here, huh?" Jack asked, pointing his staff to the gaping hole in the tree roots. Baby Tooth nodded determinedly and flew up to hover beside Jack's head. He loved the way her wild, little wings hummed by his hear and blew a little breeze, rustling his white bangs ever so slightly.

"Okay then," Jack sighed calmingly and, like when he did the first time, dropped down the hole, feet first.

The fall went on for an uncomfortable length of time and the darkness and silence was so absolute, Jack felt he might suffocate had he not been reassured by the musical hum of baby Tooth beside him. The ground floor swiftly loomed towards them and Jack hit the floor, his feet making only the slightest _pat_ upon contact and a whoosh of wind as it gently cushioned his fall. Collecting himself and making sure that his companion was still with him, Jack looked around the dark, depressing yet familiar place. The black-shadowed walls towered above them like monsters though up by troubled children, jagged spikes from all angles completed the terrifying appearance like talons and teeth. As Jack and Baby Tooth rounded a corner, they were greeted by the immense open space of the centre of the lair. The empty expanse stretched on seemingly forever, lined only with haunting, evil cages that once encased every single one of the tooth fairies. The guardian and his companion slowly drained in the hollow sight, remembering bitterly the memories this place held.

Jack turned to Baby Tooth and gave her a mischievous look, "Let's have some _fun _shall we?"

* * *

He stood stationary, like a monument of horror and misery, with his long hands clasped behind his lean back giving him the simplest yet most dramatic silhouette. Gazing into the depths of nothingness, the Nightmare King had no idea how long he had remained in this stance; not that he cared. It could have been hours, it could have been _years_… but none of it matters. All Pitch knew, or thought about, was how much he wanted to just _die._ To fade away out of existence and let his aching, lonely heart rest. But no one should be sympathetic to the man; he lived and breathed the fears of children, their pains and terrors. He sighed. He will always be around as long as fear existed. He had said that himself. But right now, he just wanted it to end. However, these periods Pitch experienced were short lived and soon enough, his burning desire to make the world suffer as he had suffered would rise to life again like an eruption of hatred and passion. It had been a while since he last conjured a nightmare of his; what was the point? He had literally nothing to do except wander the earth alone. Well, that was half true; he had left his home to wander the earth, though he could do absolutely nothing under the Man in Moon's power, even if the great deity was hidden from sight. But Pitch could at least stretch his legs and he was rather grateful for that, not that he would _ever_ say that to anyone. Once, (well, rather deliberate multiple times afterwards) Pitch crossed paths with a spiritual being he wasn't familiar with and they intrigued him to the point where he couldn't resist following them. Until they chased him away, that is. He was sure that the spirit was unknown even to the guardians but he believed that they to make things interesting once more. Pitch would let that lie until that day would come. He could wait; he always did.

Pitch's golden, silvery eyes glowed sadly in the dark, hopeless and tired, gazing into the absence of light. He closed them gently and allowed images of better days drift into his vision; of days where he was known for things other than the harbinger of fear. He remembered what it was like to be happy, and excited, and to love. He never felt them anymore. Not since that day he became the monster he is. Pitch was gently aroused from his deep thoughts by something he would never believe to appear in his domain; snow, very light, very small, drifted lazily around, leaving cold kisses as they touched his monochrome skin. He was momentarily baffled as to why it was snowing here until it hit him. It literally did; a perfect snowball exploded into the back of Pitch's head leaving clumps and specks of white in his slick, deep black hair. The slender man turned with power and authority to face the one person he knew would dare to pelt him with snow.

"Hello there, Pitch! Long-time no see," said Jack Frost as he stepped nonchalantly towards the Bogeyman, "How are things?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Omfg omfg omfg, Just give me a minute guys, the internet copped out and I lost half and hour's worth of writing for you...**

***deep breaths***

**Hello there! Using ariport wifi to delive you a slightly early chapter!**

**Ugh, writing Pitch, I find, is kinda hard. I can't decide if I should make him all depressed and defeated or hungry for revenge (seriously, it's like he's on PMS or something) and the rules for spirits and guardians regards how much damage they can take is so hard. I don't believe that spirits can be killed and a guardian can only die if they are not believed in. So... do they even need to breathe?! *sigh* I try. Hopefully you guys will engoy the chapter nonetheless.**

**Review Responses:**

**Anonymous Eskimo:**** Keep the faith! I would never let you guys down! *bro fist***

**Twilight16:**** *Laughs* yes, I got your reviews, 3 of them. Thanks for them all! Yes, 'Dirty Paws' is an amazing song and I love Of Monsters and Men. I'm really surprised that I attract like-minded readers; I really like it when characters suffer both physical and emotional pain, especially on young male protagonists. Sadist? *shrugs* you decide. So, yes, there will be more pain and tears (particularly on Jack's part) and I quite like your idea on showing Elsa and Ana's pain after his death. I will make the effort to put that in, thanks! Prepare your feels!  
And in response to your review for 'I'm A Guardian', WOW, I was seriously not expecting some random oneshot to be in demand for two more chapters! Thank you so much, I'm so happy you love it. *Falls under Jedi powers* I will proceed to make more chapters for 'I'm A Guardian'. The next chapter in Pippa's point of view will be easy enough and I will put in the effort to go really deep into the pain and suffering Jack's family goes through. However, the third chapter may be more difficult because Jack originally rises from the pond while in this he kinda... dies on the stairs. Do you have any ideas or inspiration for me to make something from? I'm not sure how we could make this work, I mean, should I make the effort to roll with the original script or come up with something new? WE'LL WORK IT OUT. See you next update!**

**Thank you all so much for your support, reviews are always welcome! I want to know what you think! Enjoy the action and violence in this chapter (eheheh) and give me advice on the rules for spirit/guardian immortallity. (Is it one or two 'm's?) See you next update!**

* * *

"Oh, _God_," Pitch groaned, "_You _again." he was less than pleased to see the guardian of fun voluntarily infiltrate his domain. He was the last person in the world the Bogeyman wanted to see. Was he here to gloat? To mock him further? Or was Jack here for something else? Pitch racked his brains for something but came up short.

"The one and only!" Jack smirked.

Pitch hated how happy Jack looked and noticed the little tooth fairy perched on his shoulder, "What do you want, Frost?" Pitch snapped, his hands still clasped behind him.

"Glad we could get straight to the point this time, Pitch," said he, swinging his staff up to rest on his unoccupied shoulder. Pitch wondered if snapping it again would wipe that hateful smile of his face, "I just came to take back what was mine,"

"What?" Pitch failed to hold the question back. Was he seriously talking about his tooth box? Doesn't he already have it?

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Clearly I spoke too soon. Just give them back, Pitch, and maybe I won't leave a thousand tons of snow here when I go,"

Pitch really was lost but decided to be difficult anyway. Why shouldn't he be? He hated Jack Frost almost as much as he hated the Man in the Moon.

"And what makes you think that I want to help _you_, hm?"

Jack's smile had now vanished and if Pitch was the kind of person to do it, he would have done a little fist-pump at his success. Now, Jack glared at him, his dark eyebrows lowering over his deep set eyes. He observed the man before him and noticed how he changed. Pitch's eyes seemed tired and had lost their usual glint of malice. This weak state Pitch was in made Jack feel awfully confident, forgetting that this was the being of _fears_ he was dealing with.

"Because if you don't tell me where you have hidden them, Pitch, I will shove my ice so far up your ass, you will have brain freeze for a week,"

Pitch was reminded of hiding something from Jack, but he still couldn't remember what exactly. How long had it really been since his last attempt of plunging the world in darkness?

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Pitch as he began to walk away. He was stopped, however, when a shot of ice from Jack's staff froze the floor in front of him, needle-like icicles protruded towards the Nightmare King.

"Don't play dumb with me, Pitch," the guardian nearly shouted, the tooth fairy remaining quiet and nervous on his shoulder.

Pitch had had enough, "Get out!" he shouted, flinging a shot of his nightmare sand at Jack, who dodged it deftly, launching himself into the air.

"Give them back, Pitch!" Jack shot another stream of ice at the Bogeyman who fled into the shadows.

"I don't know what I took!" his silky but agitated voice echoed around.

"Don't _know _or _won't tell me_?" Jack grumbled as he scanned the cave.

There was a slight pause, "I don't remember."

Jack looked at Baby Tooth and raised an eyebrow. Pitch, forget that he broke Jack's memories? That was weird. It was only a few years ago, three at the most. What has Pitch been doing this whole time?

"You… Pitch, you broke my memories. Remember?" Jack was hesitant. Pitch was an amazing actor and liar.

It was like a light had been switched on ironically, "Really? Oh, I remember now!" He emerged from the shadows behind Jack who whirled around and aimed his staff in defence, "Some of your teeth are missing. Yes, I know where they are,"

Pitch's signature smirk had returned and his golden-silvery eyes glowed with wickedness once more. The Nightmare King had returned.

Jack knew very well of the beast he had awoken but he couldn't back down now, or he will never regain his missing memories, "Then take me to them."

"No."

Jack groaned inwardly, "Goddammit, Pitch. Don't make me use this!"

"Not if I use this first!" Pitch retorted and launched a powerful attack and the boy clad in blue.

Jack lunged out of the way and swung his staff viciously to throw Pitch off as he tried to get away and prepare himself for the next attack. Pitch avoided the ice that flew towards him and scarred the wall behind in white angry veins. He then conjured several of his beloved nightmares, relishing the hideous noise they made; they sounded like children's screams of fear, and kept his glare fixed on Jack who was hovering a distance away from him.

"Get him," Pitch commanded, and the beasts squealed and reared, galloping through the air like demons and closed the distance rapidly.

Baby Tooth mewled in terror but Jack was ready, taking one down early with a long range shot of ice, crashing the head of his staff into the second and avoided the third with ease. The remaining monster turned on Jack soon enough and chased the guardian around for a bit. Jack soon demolished it, however. He gave a confident smirk to the tiny fairy and scanned the place for Pitch once more.

"Don't get cocky, Frost," the man's voice reverberated off the walls hauntingly, "This is _my_ home, a place where Nightmares manifest."

And to Jack and Baby Tooth's horror, an army of shadowy beasts revealed themselves from the dark and began to close in on them. Jack could hear Baby Tooth's thrumming heartbeat in his ear, mimicking his own chest rise and fall rapidly. The swelling wall of nightmares thickened, prowling closer, trying to get near without setting Jack of in a wild goose-chase. Thousands of pairs of eyes glowed angrily in the dark, swaying about seemingly without heads to control them. They stared, piercing Jack and Baby Tooth with fear; fear they had to overcome.

"You can't take me down, Pitch!" Jack shouted, holding his staff tightly. His blue aura shone from his hands through the staff, mirroring his determination, "I just want my memories than I'll go!"

"Try me." He said, and the nightmares pounced, roaring towards him like a black sand-wave, hell-bent on destroying the guardian.

Jack reacted with the only thing he could do to protect them; mustering his strength and inner power, Jack powerfully swung his staff in a circle around him, making rings of blue light and deadly icicles spiral out from him. He was well protected as the first wave of nightmares were struck by the magic and wiped out, thinning the population to a more comfortable and manageable number. The sand rained down with the flecks of snow and ice shards in a beautiful flurry of cold and dark. Jack saw and opening beneath him and dived in a stream of blue and brown. The nightmares screamed, making Jack feel sick, but he kept flying, dodging and darting throughout the caves. Pitch's laughs and taunts ringed in the guardian's ears enraging him further and causing him to make mistakes. Jack panted as he frantically leaped and bounded along the narrow walls, occasionally smacking his staff into a rouge nightmare to keep them at bay.

Jack was getting tired. He didn't come to fight, and now he was running for his life. Jack made a miscalculation in mid-flight and collided with a nightmare. He lost his grip on his staff and crashed to the ground painfully. Jack groaned and coughed and he brought himself to his hands and knees. His vision was blurred and his head spun, making him feel sick.

"Baby Tooth?" he mumbled, hoping she was alright. Luckily, she was, as he learned when he heard the soft chirp on his shoulder.

"Tut tut, you're losing your edge, Jack," said Pitch from nowhere.

Jack's head was met with a hard object and he was slammed into a wall. He grunted and pain and seethed at the vicious attack. He had slouched to the floor and was given no time to recover when Pitch showed himself and grabbed Jack by the throat. He pinned Jack down to the wall and loomed above him intimidatingly, his mean gold eyes with silver specks fixed on Jack's own cold pair, wide and fearful. Without his weapon, Jack felt frightfully defenceless and weak. Physically, he didn't believe that his light frame could hold up against Pitch's own. Sure, he was skinny too but he was also much taller and that is what gave him the upper hand. Jack groaned and choked as Pitch's nails dug into Jack's pale flesh, his pupil contracted and his back arched. Jack tried to kick out but Pitch held him down. The Bogeyman glowered down on Jack who began to feel a horrible pain pierce his neck. He was emitting his darkness straight into Jack's body forcing him to suffer immeasurable pain. Jack tried to scream as his hands clawed at Pitch's but he could barely breathe. Could Pitch really kill him right now? Jack felt himself slipping from his conscience and watched as the already dark world before him faded away.

"PITCH!" a shrill and infuriated voice screamed from somewhere and Jack felt the pain subside as Pitch's body was torn away from him.

Jack fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air, his eyes scrunched closed from the injuries his neck was suffering from. As Jack tenderly stroked his pained neck, he could hear Baby Tooth's welcome chirrups of encouragement in his ear in between Pitch's own grunts of pain. Jack moaned, his head felt like it was going to split open, as he forced himself into a sitting position and took in the scene playing out before him.

The Nightmare King was battling in full swing with the Queen of the Tooth Fairies, his deadly scythe swinging back and forth like a fly-swat, and Tooth was the fly. However, she deftly dodged and blocked every attack with her razor sharp wings, knocking Pitch down and winning the fight cleanly. Panting, Pitch glared at her but made no effort to attack, and Tooth hovered between him and Jack.

"Are you able to stand?" she asked cutting to the chase. That was one of the best things about Tooth; she didn't play around and dealt with the issues at hand.

"Yep," Jack croaked, his voice raw and he climbed up onto his feet.

Tooth turned back to the Bogeyman, "Don't you_ ever_ pull that stunt again, Pitch. You hear me?"

"Tell that to your little Frost over there," he pointed at Jack who steadied himself against the cave wall, "he asked for it, provoking me first."

Tooth looked at Jack. _Really?_ Her face seemed to ask. Jack looked down at the ground.

"My bad," he said hoarsely.

"You should have just given him the memories, Pitch." She said, turning back at him, "Just tell us where they are, and we will go."

Pitch pursed his lips and glared at his home as if deciding whether to comply. He sighed in defeat, "At the bottom of the pond." He said finally, "Now go." And with that, he turned and vanished in the shadows.

Tooth turned back to jack and began to fuss over his now bruising neck, "Oh, for the love of memories, Jack. Look at the state you are in!"

Jack looked downcast as he rubbed the back of Baby Tooth's head with a finger, "Tooth? Can spirits be killed by other spirits?"

Tooth glided back from Jack to they could look at each other's faces, "No, we cannot be physically killed, Jack. But we can be made to suffer. Even if our bodies may be totally destroyed in some accident or attack," she squeezed Jack's shoulder comfortingly, "we cannot actually be wiped out."

"It's just us guardians at risk, isn't it?" Jack concluded, "And that is only if we aren't believed in."

Tooth nodded and decided to change the mood. She flicked his nose playfully and smiled, "Come on," she said gently, "let's go get your memories."

Jack found his staff and held it close as the two guardians left the lair of Nightmares. Out of sight, Pitch watched them leave. Oh, how he hated Jack Frost. _Jack Frost._ The name raged through his head like an angry blizzard, causing Pitch to mindlessly smash a lone cage with his nightmare sand, obliterating it into pieces. If that _boy_ had never shown up, the world would be his, all his! But the Man in the Moon knew that Jack would be his downfall, that's why Pitch attempted to corrupt him. He knew that Jack was prone, but now that he had made oath to his guardianship, Jack was now invulnerable to Pitch's tricks. Then he underestimated the boy.

_Oh, you will _so_ get what is coming for you, Frost. Just you wait._

* * *

The deep blue of the night sky was fading into grey when Tooth and Jack reached the pond where Jack was reborn. Heavy clouds still overcast the town of Burgess, but the sun was just able to shine its glorious lights between them and the stoic horizon, staining the cloud's bellies in bright pinks and yellows. Jack's mere presence once more began a light morning snowfall that drifted to the earth like sleepy fairies of winter. The pond was just like Jack had left it, except for the ice he made had receded, and loomed before them like a mirror to the sky.

"So, Pitch said that the memories are down there," said Tooth gently.

Jack nodded, "Yep, that's what the old man said," and flashed a smile at his friend.

Tooth smiled back but it was short-lived as her gaze fell on Jack's marred neck, Baby Tooth huddled up to him adorably.

"Jack, did Pitch hurt you?" Tooth didn't want to bring it up again and almost hated herself for wiping away Jack's smile. He swallowed, as if to check that his throat was still there and working without touching it himself.

"Yeah, he did. But," he gave her a reassuring smile, "I know I'll be okay. It was mostly scary, especially since I couldn't fight back,"

They stood there, in no hurry, as the world around awoke from its slumber. Birds twittered and sang the dawn chorus as small animals that weren't hibernating foraged in the snow.

"I noticed that you had lost you staff. Is that what you're talking about?"

Jack nodded, looking away. He was a proud creature and didn't like talking about his weaknesses or faults, "It's my conduit. I can do very little without it. Don't tell Bunny, please, I don't think he knows," he added humorously.

Tooth studied the mysterious object from where she hovered, "I think, Jack, that if you practice, you can improve your powers and have some back-up attacks should you lose your staff again."

Jack looked up at the fairy, a slight perplexed look riddled his features, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a little hard because it's different for everyone but, for example, Bunnymund's first weapon choice is his boomerangs. But should he lose them, he's gonna be in trouble. Do you follow?"

Jack nodded and Tooth continued, "Luckily, he has some extra forms of attacks and defence,"

"He said that he was a master in Tai Chi," said Jack, remembering his bragging in Jamie's room several years ago. Jack sure taught him something, setting Abbey on him. He smiled at the memory.

Tooth nodded, "Exactly. If Bunny loses his weapons, he can fight with martial arts. Another example is his egg-bombs. He always has some stashed away and he can do damage or even make a distraction to escape. In your spare time, I think you should see what you can do without your staff and practice it. After all, your staff _is_ a conduit. It comes from somewhere, right?"

Jack grinned, feeling considerably better himself, "yeah, thanks Tooth."

She shrugged, smiling back, "Anytime. Now, to more pressing matters…" She looked back at the pond before them.

"Oh, yeah!" Jack had forgotten that he was getting back the rest of his memories and now excitement and anticipation bubbled up inside him, "I think I will dive down there myself. Should be simple enough, right?"

"Yes, that idea seems sound to me."

Jack drifted to the centre of the pond, ready to submerge himself inside. He stared momentarily at his former grave, taking in its flawless beauty, like a mirror no man can create. He gave Tooth a reassuring smile once more before the wind dropped him in.


	7. Chapter 7

**YO!**

**Okay, so Jack FINALLY gets his memories back this chapter, BUT, I fear that it will be PRETTY boring because a shit load is just memories and that's basically text from the first three chapters abridged. Sorry... but it's hard cuz I need to get all the important details in and it just makes a huge part (seriously, like, I forgot to add in that Elsa has ICE POWERS at some point) **

**But, at least there is a lot of feels in this chapter, Jack gets right there and tears are shed. You like guys in pain don't you? Don't you, you sick bastards! Just kidding, I love you guys and... guys in pain...**

**Ahem...**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Demonpie17:**** Cute, but you do love Pitch on an 'awesome-Villain' level, right? I mean, I'm genuinely scared of him yet intrigued, he's just... ahhh, just a good baddie! Thanks for the review!**

**trisha:**** HERE YOU GO! *lols* I know I take a little while (between 4 and 7 days) but I do my best to not make you guys wait TOO long and without rushing. You want my writing to stay nice, right? :) Thanks for the demand, I love it! See you next update!**

**Twilight16:**** Thanks for the loyal reading and constant reviews/support XD I just LOVE the idea for Jack's funeral in 'I'm A Guardian', it works beautifully and I can't wait to start (yeah, sorry I haven't actually... started... the other... chapters... don't kill me.) I just love it, it's just what I need. Thanks again so much for the reviews, I'll see you next update!**

**SO HERE YOU GO. As usual, sorry for any mistakes and please keep up the reviews and support, I love writing for you guys, even if you're just guests! see you next update!**

* * *

The cold, though caused no damage to the spirit, was so powerful, Jack would have gasped at the sheer cold had air been available, savouring the feeling as it clawed over his skin. Jack shivered pleasurably; the stillness and silence under the surface was so absolute, it had this immediate calming effect on him. He stayed there, suspended in the water, and looked up. The surface was like a portal, separating the quiet world from the bustling, lively one just centimetres above. He could feel the water rapidly weave its way into the fabric fibres of his clothes, eager to hold his body close in its deadliness.

_It's hard to believe this is where it all… began,_ Jack thought subconsciously,_ I was so scared… now… I feel welcome…_

Jack smiled to himself and looked around. He never realized it, but the way shafts of light from the sun beam powerfully through the water like spotlights on a stage, he simply found no less than beautiful. Finally, once the guardian had taken his surroundings in, he looked down, rotating his body horizontal somewhat, to scan the pond bed. It was awfully dark, and the morning rays of light were simply not enough to light it up. However, Jack was smart; diving down with grace and power, Jack lowered himself closer to the earth and, using his aura, commanded his magic to course through his staff just enough so that the wood glowed a celestial blue and lit up the darkness surrounding. Jack quietly glided along, flexing his slender body like that of a dolphin and his silvery hair wavering up and down as he bobbed his head. Enjoying the silence, Jack almost forgot why he was down there until he saw two dots of white peer out of the black at him like a pair of beady eyes. Jack thought he felt a mini blizzard of snow flurry up inside him at the sight and, upon closing the distance, was able to confirm that they were his missing teeth. Jack was so excited to have found them, he laughed out loud causing an explosion of bubbles to burst from his mouth and rise up and up. Tenderly, Jack picked them from the floor and gazed upon them as they lay comfortably in his palm. Holding them close, Jack turned his body skywards and motioned himself up, getting closer and closer until…

Jack gasped, though it wasn't necessary, as his head broke the surface, shattering it like glass. Jack filled his lungs over and over, his heart hammered against his chest and his blue eyes were bright and wide; the excitement was uncontainable.

"Here!" he shouted to the shore where Tooth was stationed and waved his fist containing his teeth over his head, "I found them!"

Tooth's own face brightened and her feathers twitched in utter delight. She waited patiently as Jack used the wind to drag his saturated body from the pond. A wide grin split across Jack's dripping face as he ran the last few feet to Tooth, his arms stretched out before him.

"Here!" he said, his breath quick, "I got them, here! Look!"

"Oh, let me see!" Tooth begged and gasped when his hand opened up to the most _gorgeous_ pair for teeth she had seen in a long time, "Oh, Jack! They're beautiful,"

Jack Frost would have never thought that he would be so happy to see a pair of teeth ever, and here he was soaking wet in front of the Tooth Fairy fussing over them.

"Here," said Tooth tenderly as she held out Jack's tooth box. It opened up to show eighteen tiny teeth that seem to be sleeping peacefully on the lilac bed of silk, "Go on," she encouraged, "put them in,"

Nearly shaking, Jack gently placed them inside along the rest, taking up the last two places available. The box closed up once more and seemed to shine at now being complete once more.

"Do you want to see them now?" Tooth asked.

Jack looked her straight in the eyes and nodded, "Yes."

Tooth placed the little box in Jack's hands, still dripping wet, and gazed upon the diamonds. Resting his staff against his shoulder, Jack trailed his fingers across the lid and the shapes split, letting light shine through and reveal the years of his childhood that he missed.

* * *

_Jack saw himself, standing in a small woodland near a playground. He was occupied by something… a little someone, no more than five years of age. She had wide eyes of the most beautiful azure shade of blue and her hair was a shock of platinum blonde, so pale it looked like it was kissed by winter itself, and was pulled back in a long French braid. She looked like royalty in her cobalt blue coat and black fluffy mitten. The girl walked straight into Jack's legs and the two began to talk._

_"Hello there, Princess,"_

_They talked, the girl exchanging awkward comments and Jack only expressing comfort._

_"Jack Overland. At your service," he introduced himself._

_"Elsa," she replied._

_The memory moved on, flowing like a river and Jack was able to read all of it. Jack promised to deliver Elsa a day of fun and the two played all day, becoming ever closer as the day went on…_

_… Then the princess did something Jack never dreamed of seeing; as they talked in the tree, perched like little birds, Elsa revealed her tiny hand from her glove and… created a flurry of snowflakes right in front of them! Jack watched how his past-self stared in utter awe before a grin split his bright features._

_"I knew you were special, Snowflake. The moment I saw you, I knew,"_

_"Oh, Jack…" the princess looked so relieved and happy to be accepted by him, like she feared her extraordinary power over snow or something…_

_The princess had snow powers just like Jack Frost did, only she was alive and young, a growing princess! She was just like him… well… like he is now._

_Soon, the sky drained of colour and they were departing, the close friends promising to come back the next day. Jack never broke his promises…_

_… Elsa returned and Jack introduced her to his sister who was about the same age and, like the day before, the three played like old friends, singing and laughing together. Suddenly, Pippa announced that she was hungry and Jack left the two girls to wait for him to get some baking to eat. When he returned, he learnt that Elsa had been brave enough to share her secret to his sister too!_

_"Jack! Jack! Elsa is a Snow Queen! Isn't she wonderful?"_

_"Yes she is, Pippa. She is wonderful,"_

_… Jack watched how every day, the three would play and every day, Elsa would return. This went on for three years, and when she was old enough, Elsa would bring her little sister, Ana, with her strawberry hair and wide cerulean eyes, to play with Jack and Pippa. He watched how the two girls grew into two beautiful eight year olds, how the three grew only ever closer, how Jack and Pippa learned to love Elsa like his other sister, and how, in the shadows, Elsa's parents grew more and more tense, fighting every day. It agonized Jack to see Elsa in the morning, smiling brightly as though nothing was wrong, yet her eyes were red from crying. Jack ached to hold her (and to his delight, his past-self did, holding the girls close as poor Elsa wailed into his chest) as he watched what the selfishness of the king and queen was doing to the little princesses…_

_… One day, Elsa told Jack why her parents didn't like him. She told him it was because they were jealous of him…_

_"Jealous? How so?"_

_"Because I like you more."_

_Elsa's eyes began to well up again and ranted to Jack about how unfair they were. Jack only comforted her and held her close._

_ "But it's okay now, because you make everything better, Jack." She nuzzled into him fondly, "You always make it better."_

_..._

_"Promise me we will be friends forever, Jack." _

_"Forever?" _

_"All of us; you, me, Ana and Pippa. Promise me that we will always be friends forever, and that we will always be together?"_

_"I promise Elsa."_

_And Jack never broke his promises… did he?_

_… Like the first time Jack saw his memories, he fell in love with the little girl like he did with his sister, and wanted to hold her close and never let the sad little girl go. Then came that hateful day… the day Ana was too ill to play… the day Jack held Elsa on his lap and nuzzled her nose lovingly… The day the queen came over and ruined everything…_

_…Jack watched in horror as the queen screamed at them, accusing Jack of doing filthy things to Elsa, and taking the princess unwillingly away. It broke his heart to see Elsa beg and cry to be left alone, to stay with her best friend. He watched how he was immobilized and unable to do anything to save them. Oh, how he hated himself! How could he do that to her?! _

_"No, Mother, no…! Don't take me away from Jack, please!"_

_"Get away from him!" the queen snarled._

_"No…"_

_"Get away from him!" _

_"NNOOOOOOOOO!" Elsa wailed, bereft. _

_Jack watched in horror as the queen snatched Elsa from him, the princess screaming and fighting to stay beside him… and he did nothing. _

_"JAAACK! JACK, HELP ME!"_

_It broke the guardian's heart into millions of pieces, like ice shattering as he watched the miserable memory. He wanted to turn away, to close the box up and throw it away, and never to open it again._

_"I can't, Snowflake, I'm sorry but… We cannot be together anymore,"_

_"No… No, no… no…"_

_"It's not up to me. I… we cannot see each other again, Elsa."_

_"You promised… You promised that we would be together forever… You promised Jack… You don't break promises… JACK, YOU PROMISED!"_

_..._

_"Look at me, Jack! Jack, please, don't let me go!" Elsa yowled, but the boy refused._

_"I've broken my promise, Elsa," he muttered._

_"No… not true… It's not true!"_

_Jack felt that he must have lost focus due to the immeasurable pain and suffering this memory was bringing for the next thing he knew, Jack's past-self was carrying a distraught Pippa home, leaving Elsa with her mother… breaking their hearts forever…_

* * *

Jack screamed as his eyes were ripped away from the glow of the tooth box, now closing up, and was able to focus on the immediate world around him. He was barely able to gasp a few breaths before he broke down and fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he cried.

"Jack? Jack, what happened?!" Poor Tooth held onto his shoulders as she tried to find the problem, "Oh, Jack, sweetie…"

The boy hunched over, his entire body quivering as the tears spilled relentlessly from his indigo eyes. The pain he was feeling in the core of his body ripped through making it hard to breathe. Jack could only sob as he tried to hold himself together.

_How could I? _ He screamed at himself, _Oh, Elsa… how could I have done that to you?_

"I… I…" Jack tried to speak, his voice breaking and fading away.

"Shhhh…" Tooth hushed and cooed as she held him close, "It's okay, Jack. Shhh…"

Jack sniffed and wiped the tears away. Jack was usually very good at holding his tears back, but he was sensitive and his eyes would often well-up. Then he would fly away before anyone could see them. But now he was stuck, rooted to the ground and spilling his weak, sensitive insides out, the feelings he tries so hard to keep locked away and hidden. It hurt Tooth more than she ever could have anticipated seeing the guardian of Fun in such a vulnerable and sad state.

Taking deep breaths, Jack was finally able to speak steadily, "Elsa… I knew a princess named Elsa…"

Tooth sat on the grass next to him, holding his shoulder supportively.

"She… she was so special… Tooth… she had powers like mine…"

The Tooth Fairy's pink crystal eyes widened, "You mean… snow?"

Jack nodded, his eyes locked on the golden tooth box that was gripped tightly in his hands, "She was five when I met her… and we played every day… Even my sister knew, and we became close friends…" Jack paused, fearing that is voice would break again.

Tooth hushed him again, waiting patiently.

"I knew her for three years, I think. I loved her like I loved my sister. We were so close, all of us," he closed his eyes, "even Elsa's sister, Ana…"

Jack clutched the fabric of his hoodie that lay over his heart, clearly still in pain.

"Some memories hurt," Tooth said softly. She knew that though the teeth held the most important memories of childhood, they weren't necessarily only _happy_ memories. Poor Jack was experiencing a heart breaking memory, and it was a _very _important memory.

Jack started again, speaking with difficulty, "It was just a normal day, Ana was sick and Elsa was sitting on my lap… Then her mother came, the queen… she was in an unhappy marriage all of Elsa's life… she came and… and took Elsa away!" Jack felt the tears start again and there was nothing he could have done to stop them. He watched as they blurred his visions, fell from his wide, sorrowful eyes and hit the grassy floor turning into droplets of ice upon contact.

"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry…"

Jack shook his head, "Don't be… because… because… Tooth, I broke my promise!" Jack covered his face with his hands again, ashamed of his past, "I promised that we would be friends forever and I broke it!" he wailed through his palms, "… I let her mother take her away…I don't think I ever saw her again!"

Tooth, being the openly sensitive type, pulled Jack into another hug, cradling the boy in her arms and pressing his head into her breast like a mother does to her crying child. She rocked him back and forth as the winter spirit's ice cold tears stained the fairy's blue-green feathers, as her steady, rapid heartbeat helped Jack's own uneven beat to right itself.

"I'm so sorry your memories hurt you, Jack," she said into his white-light hair, "but Pitch hid them for a reason," and she wiped a stray tear away with her thumb, stroking across Jack's cold, pale cheeks.

"What?" whispered Jack, looking up at Tooth's warm smile and understanding eyes.

Tooth smiled at him, "There must be a very strong reason for Pitch to go as far as to breaking your only memories of little Elsa, right?"

"Do you think…?" Jack trailed off.

"Let's ask the Man in the Moon tonight,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Really happy that I got this done. I wasted two days of my life being useless but now I was finally able to dish out another chapter (hopefully, I shall be able to do that for my other two stories as well)**

**More feels, sorry if you guys are getting bored... But this is the last chapter before things start getting interesting!**

**Review Responses:**

**Demonpie17:**** Glad we agree on that ^_^ Hopefully I can start moving away from emotion and get into more action soon. See you next update!**

**Anonymous Eskimo:**** *Fist pump* nailed it!**

**Thanks again for all the support and reviews guys! Let me know if you're getting bored or you want something specific to happen (but won't have too much of an impact on the story) cuz I'm all down for that! I know that I'm getting slightly bored and we don't want me to stop, right? Small ideas are welcome and if I like them then expect to see it in the story!**

**Love you all and see you next update!**

* * *

Jack and Tooth returned to the Tooth Palace where night time was just beginning and the stars were peeping out like light through the holes in a dark blanket. Time was a rather strange concept for the guardians, never needing to experience sleep and following the sun around the earth for a never ending day and vice versa with night. Tooth led Jack to the tallest spire in her palace which looked like her personal sleeping quarters. It opened up to a balcony that revealed the beauty of the world in all its glory. Jack was mesmerised at the view and enjoyed the warm feeling of freedom he felt it bring.

"Manny will show himself soon enough," Tooth pointed to an empty looking spot in the sky, "and when he does, we can ask him why Pitch stole your memories of Elsa, okay?"

Jack nodded and waited patiently with Tooth. He thought about the little blonde girl running around in his memories like she belonged there, and he was happy for it. He knew a princess who could control ice and snow, and now here he was, flying around the world bringing winter as he went. That must have been the Man in the Moon's doing, he knew everything, he just… neglected to say it. Jack's mind began to wander to where the memory ended; he assumed that he never saw her again after the separation and he wondered why until he remembered Pippa's age. She was about eight years old… Then it clicked.

"Then I died," Jack said out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Tooth asked at Jack's apparent output.

"I died shortly after she was taken away. That's why I never saw her again after that." Jack answered.

Tooth nudged him playfully and pointed to the sky where the clouds were parting to reveal the moon, "It's okay, Jack. You're going to find out why." The two looked up to the beaming face of the Man in the Moon, waxing and a few days away from being full, "Go on, ask him," Tooth encouraged.

Jack looked up and locked his indigo eyes on the silvery beacon. He took a deep breath and spoke gently, "Why did Pitch steal my memories of Elsa?"

There was a long pause and Jack felt his heart drop painfully. He was sick of being ignored and was about to turn away with a huff when a disembodied voice began to speak;

_Elsa is still here._

"What?" Jack eyes flickered back up to the sky, wide and unbelieving. It was a shock to hear Manny's voice so clearly, true, it wasn't exactly the first time, but also _what_ he said threw Jack totally off guard. Tooth also seemed to hear Manny's words as her face showed utter disbelief and surprise.

"H-how is that possible?" Jack clutched his staff nervously as his heart rate skyrocketed making him feel breathless. '_Elsa is still here'_? What is that supposed to mean? It was like the thought was refusing to be processed through Jack's mind.

_You two are destined to meet again…_

When the last of those words faded away, Jack saw his mind go blank and his eyes gazed into nothingness. The Man in the Moon was showing him something…

…_The image clarified to two little girls running through the village, their shiny boots clicked and their scarfs trailed behind as they ran through the snow. It was little eight year old Elsa and her sister Ana, and they were excited about something. Jack wondered when exactly this was and he guessed that it was late into their friendship. She seemed happy so maybe it was before the separation but… Elsa looked ill… unwell… all colour had drained from her already pale face and she looked considerably thin. Jack didn't remember Elsa like this, so this must be after the separation._

_"This is what I did to her?" Jack asked, appalled at Elsa's condition._

_The girls continued to run until they reached Jack's house and they knocked on the door. They had gone to see him after all! But… didn't he…?_

_"Oh, no…" Jack choked, "Please, no…"_

_They waited but no one came. Then a little girl with chocolate brown hair and matching eyes appeared from behind them, Jack's sister. She looked even worse than Elsa!_

_"No, no! Please!" Jack begged for this not to be real but the vision continued to unfold before him. The Man in the Moon was going to show him everything, even if it hurt the boy._

_Pippa looked less than half the girl she used to be, the image of someone grieving over the loss of… her brother. Jack wanted to look away but it was all being shown in his head, he couldn't even close his eyes._

_"Elsa?" Pippa said her name like it was a lifeline, "Elsa… you came back… you came back…"_

_"Y-yes, Pippa," Elsa nodded, all signs of the excitement she had before now fated away like dying flames, "I came back to you and Jack,"_

_"I'm so sorry, Elsa… You came back too late…"_

_No… Stop… no more…_

_"What happened, Pippa?"_

_"Jack is dead!"_

_Jack couldn't take it anymore, all the suffering he had experienced earlier that day came rushing back like a relentless flood. He felt like his head and his heart was going to split open and pour his blood onto the floor as Pippa's screech of bereavement echoed through his head… And it didn't stop there…_

_Elsa stopped being the innocent girl she ever was right there and then. Her best friend was gone forever, and the last time she saw him, she was being dragged away by her heartless mother. The pain it left was like having the skin on the right side of her body being torn off, like a part of her was missing and the wound left behind was raw and burning. He didn't even fight for her and now he had left them all forever. Jack thought that Elsa would become hollow and uncaring, detached from the world and even hateful of him…_

_Elsa dropped her knees onto the ground, her breath constantly catching as she struggled to breathe._

_"I'm… sorry, Jack."_

_Little Ana, still holding onto Elsa's cobalt coat, tilted her head in confusion. Pippa had made the tremendous effort to walk forwards and drop to her knees in front of Elsa also. The two older girls took their hands into each other's and held on tight. Jack saw something in Elsa that shone as bright as her powers did; she wasn't just special for what was blatantly obvious, inside on a deep and spiritual level, Elsa, at just the tiny age of eight years, was capable of emotions and thinking that took _years_ to begin to understand. It was something that the Man in the Moon saw from the very beginning… something like a centre._

_"I forgive you, Jack." She said, "Now you are free."_

_The Man in the Moon then proceeded to show Jack (and maybe Tooth, Jack wasn't sure if she was seeing this) even more visions of Elsa and her sister, of them grieving, of them coping… The longer Jack watched as they grew into young teenagers, then young women, as their parents did nothing to help while the kingdom was being ruled around them, Jack found his love for Elsa and her courage grow. It grew relentlessly in Jack's chest, never ceasing and making him feel like it was going to burst with love and adoration. The Man in the Moon was helping Jack regain the love he felt for Elsa, reminding him why he did in the first place. When the visions of Elsa reached the stages of her twenties, they began to fade away, and Jack could feel it like he was being pulled out of warm water…_

Jack's heart thrummed powerfully in his chest like that of a bird's wing beat and he realized that his eyes were still wide and locked on the moon above him. He blinked and tried to breathe normally, his hands clenched so tightly on his staff that his knuckles had turned white and he could feel the creases the staff's embroidery was making on his palms.

"You saw that didn't you?" He asked Tooth a little winded and failing to look away from the Man in the Moon.

Tooth nodded, her wings folded and tiny feet rooted to the ground. Her face resembled similar to that of Jack's, "Yeah," she replied.

"She meant so much to me," Jack said to the moon as much as to Tooth, "like my other sister. She was so strong…" his voice trailed off slightly, "But… why did Pitch take that from me?"

_When Elsa became of age and was crowned queen, _the Man in the Moon spoke, _there was more to her abnormalities…_

Jack and Tooth looked at each other, both very concerned as they were confused.

_At the ripe age of twenty-one, The Snow Queen was born and Elsa stopped aging._

Jack felt his breath catch again and Tooth gasped, "That must have been so hard for her family…" and Jack frowned at the sad thought.

Immortality among humans is a very unpleasant thing, Jack had seen glimpses of the impact through watching movies from time to time and it was never a good thing. How _did_ her family cope? What was their reaction? Ana must have been affected on a much deeper level and what about her kingdom? What did her people think about it?

_Without the aid of death, Elsa, unlike the Guardians and most spirits, became a spirit herself,_ the Man in the Moon explained,_ this allowed her family and her people to see and be with her. The circumstances of her birth are an old, ancient magic and I missed it. That is how she came to be without my power to help or stop it._

Jack was so confused, mainly because of the endless thoughts, questions and complications that came to mind and it was driving him nuts. The Tooth Fairy was also at a loss, her cute face expressing puzzlement.

"Was she okay?" Jack blurted out, "How was she able to move on? When did she give up the throne?"

Jack was not very good at his history as he never really made the effort to learn about it. This then made him ignorant to the kingdom's last few rulers and eventual fall to become the quiet town of Burgess that Jack and his human friends lived.

_Elsa ruled for eighteen years before she gave up the throne to her sister for fear of the people not understanding if they ever found out. They never saw her again…_

"That's a relief," commented Tooth, "things could have turned out so much more conflicting had Elsa not made that sacrifice."

_Ana ruled in place of her sister for eighty years. She and her husband, Kristoff, had three children together and the eldest took the throne after them. When her sister and brother in-law passed away, The Snow Queen went into hiding. Because there were no more humans who knew of her existence, she had fully become a spirit and wanders the earth, invisible to the human eye like many other spirits._

Jack felt sick. He knew what it was like, to have no one hear you… or _look _at you… and for _so long_. To know that Elsa had suffered like he had suffered was too much to bear. But Jack knew that Elsa _would_ bear it even if it ruined her. That was Elsa. Jack hoped that she hadn't got _too _used to being alone…

Jack and Tooth exchanged another look and, with a smile and nod from Tooth, Jack looked back up at the moon and breathed deeply, "Where can I find Elsa?"

There was a slight pause before the Man in the Moon answered.

_… Europe. Now fly, The Snow Queen waits for you…_

The celestial echo of the Man in the Moon's words faded away in the guardian's heads like the end of a storm, leaving them peacefully. He wasn't going to talk for a long time.

"Europe…" Jack whispered the word like it was the key to unimaginable treasure.

"Go," said Tooth with determination.

"Huh?" Jack turned to her and saw something that quite surprised him; under the beams of happiness, Jack could see a faint colour of sadness upon the Tooth Fairy's pretty face. Jack was awfully slow as to figuring out what it meant, "Tooth…?" he was about to question when she shook her head.

"Go find Elsa, Jack," she encouraged once more.

Jack smiled warmly, grateful for all that she had done for him, "Thank you so much, Tooth,"

They embraced in a hug and when they finished, Jack stepped away, looked to the sky and leapt. He soared up and up, the wind gathering speed and whistling gleefully in his ears. It threw him across the world, all the way until he was suspended over thirty thousand feet somewhere above Germany, the land bathed in the midday sunlight.

"I'll find you Elsa," Jack shouted to the sky, pure excitement and joy painted over his bright pale features, "Wherever you are… I'll find you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, I am so sorry for the slow update so thank you for sticking out and waiting for me. SInce school started and I have sport three nights a week, my writing has slowed down a lot.**

**Finally they meet again!**

**I'm really sorry to say that since I have just written chapter 10, (yes, I stay a chapter ahead to make myself feel better) it is really short and... I don't think I've written it very well. I'm also feeling slightly lost as to where this story is going. I was going to bring in Pitch who was going to make Jack and Elsa have to fight to stay together (yadda, yadda, yadda, typical bad guy plot) and it would include as much physical pain as the first few chapter's emotional pain, just to balance it out. I'm sorry for the spoilers but I need help. If there are little things you'd like me to add, funny, cute etc scenarios you wanna see in this fic, I will listen and if I like it, I will use it because I don't want us getting bored and I want to fill my chapters out.**

**Thanks again for all of your support with this fic. Share it with people who you think will like it and if you haven't already, check out my other fics too :) See you next update, my lovelies. **

* * *

Venice was a sight to behold. Instead of the usual cold days, where a tiny bit of snow fell and never settled, the entirety of the canals had frozen over. This was not because of Jack Frost. No boats were sailing today, and people had to carefully tread the cobblestone paths so as not to slip of the visible ice. Among these people, all bundled up in their hardly ever used clothes, unseen, unheard, sauntered The Snow Queen. She looked tired, bored almost, as she glided through the crowds, pretending to be a part of them. Her name was Elsa, and she had been immortal for quite a while now, nearly three hundred years, give or take. Enough time to get used to her quiet life, and to know that there were others like her (though, she had only met one and he wasn't very explicit about any other spirits). The pros about being immortal didn't really outweigh the cons, but Elsa didn't really know how to deal with it. She didn't even know anything about the Man in the Moon! She thought that it was all because of her ice powers and that she really was cursed; if she wasn't careful, she could still hurt the mortals. But as there was really nothing to get emotional about, save for when she was alone, far away and on a rampage about her seemingly useless life (avalanches, duh,) she could walk among the humans and watch their cute little lives and enjoy their sweet times.

_As long as they're free…_ She would remind herself.

The perks about being immortals were small things like not _having_ to eat but also being able to eat _anything_ she wanted. Sleep wasn't necessary but she enjoyed the dreams that the Sandman delivered, of happier days with her beloved sister and… best friends. As she watched society change and develop, making new trends and new inventions, Elsa was able to become really creative. Right now, she had opted an interesting outfit, made of her ice magic, as usual, with the ideas taken from the modern world. She wore a large black scarf, as soft as rabbit fur that coiled thickly around her neck and could be pulled over to make a hood and two long tail ends that were slightly tattered and billowed out behind her like a loyal shadow. The coat she wore was a regal, cobalt blue with black trimmings and no sleeves. Her own addition to the coat was the beautiful, geometric icicles that clung to the fabric in various places like her waist, shoulder and the hemline at the front. This matched her skirt but it wasn't usually visible under that coat's tail. She wore skins that covered her arms and legs, all completely black; she just loved dressing up for winter. Finally, she wore a beautiful pair of shiny leather black boots, just like what she wore as a child, and a pair of black gloves which were only there for fashion since they created a nice theme with the boots. She looked fascinating, like a modern Snow Queen that no one was expecting.

Elsa smirked, bitterly pleased with her work as she made her way past the little cafés right beside the solid canal. She was looking for a certain someone. Flurries of snow played through the streets, tugging at adult's clothes and nipping at children's noses. Elsa gazed at the children adoringly, admiring their wonder, hopes, fun… and freedom. Freedom to have all those things and more… Freedom to love and cherish… Elsa didn't have that freedom. Not since she last saw her sister…

* * *

_Elsa kneeled beside the grand bed, fighting back tears as the snow hung suspended sorrowfully in the air. She held her little sister's withered hand, her thumb stroking along the fragile paper skin tenderly. Ana breathed carefully. Her tired and aged eyes, still blue and bright like the sky in the day, watched Elsa's young and clear face, free from wrinkles but not the sleepy shadows of purple that curled underneath her azure eyes. Beside Ana lay her beloved Kristoff, quiet and patient as he waited for Ana and to hold her in his arms for eternity. He had refused to leave Ana until they day they should both depart, and after eighty years of ruling after Elsa's strange phenomenon, they had done a good job. A snowman and three children stood at the end of the bed in a row, watching their mother and father slowly fade away. The eldest, a boy with brown hair like his late grandmother, stood regal and proud, the crown perched upon his head. The coronation was only six months ago and since then, his parents had deteriorated rapidly._

_"Oh, Ana…" Elsa sniffed, "I don't want you to go without me…" poor Elsa felt as mature and wise as her body, despite living for eighty years more with her sister._

_Her sister smiled lovingly, "I know, my love. But fate has decided and you are going to go on without me. Don't worry, you'll have Olaf with you and… You'll know what to do, one day…"_

_"Easy for you to say! You're going…" Elsa's tears cascaded from her cheeks and turned to tiny droplets of ice upon contact on the floor and bed._

_"I will always watch over you, Elsa…" she sighed, her time coming to a close, "Thank you… for loving me… for staying with me…" she looked straight into Elsa's eyes, "For building a Snowman with me," she glanced adoringly at Olaf who let lose another stream of tears._

_When the family had discovered of Elsa's immortality, things became incredibly depressing, knowing exactly what it meant. But Ana had talked with her sister about her future and they had decided together, something that would work for everyone, including the kingdom, the children and Olaf._

_Elsa sobbed into Ana's shoulder who stroked her soft, blonde hair, "I love you, Ana. Thank you… f… for everything…"_

_"Promise me something, Elsa," Ana gestured her to bring her ear to Ana's mouth, "Promise you won't forget me, or…" Elsa's breath hitched, "your two best friends from when we were very little,"_

_Elsa sat back and stared at her, "You mean…?"_

_Ana nodded, "I do, Elsa, I do."_

_"Oh, Ana!" Elsa sobbed into her bed sheets again._

_"Don't worry, Elsa. I got you…"_

_The children and the snowman watched as the sisters made their final goodbyes, and they, including Elsa, who made a final glance to Ana, left the old king and queen to fall asleep in each other's arms forever._

* * *

The Snow Queen stopped in the middle of the street, ignoring the people walking right through her as she trembled. That day, and every day after, was the inevitable, but that never made it less painful. A Spirit of shady means offered to help, but Elsa had chased him away, knowing full well that it wasn't his full intent.

"Elsa!" a cheery voice shouted out and pulled Elsa from her paralysis.

Elsa looked to see her little Olaf running towards her, a bright smile upon his features. He crashed right into her thin lags, inviting himself in for a hug. After nearly three hundred years, Elsa still found joy in giving Olaf his favourite warm hugs. Most of the time, they were exactly what Elsa needed and she was often fighting tears when they brought back old memories.

"So I found a new ice cream shop that had opened over the summer while we were away," Olaf started as he walked along, pulling Elsa's coat with him, "and they have over _fifty_ different flavours, and I thought that you and I should go try it out!"

Elsa laughed warmly, a genuine smile growing upon her flawless features as she followed Olaf, "Of course! I'd love to try it out,"

With the help of their invisibility, Elsa and Olaf were able to sneak two large ice creams from the shop while leaving the right amount of money behind. Elsa really didn't see any point in stealing, so she always made the effort to pay back in one way or another, even if no one actually knew of her existence. She and Olaf sat together at an empty table outside of a café knowing that no one was going to take their seats, and watched the romantic life drift on by like a lazy snowfall. Elsa's mood of contentment had caused the snowfall to become slow, gentle and dreamy, and they remained like this for nearly an hour when an unexpected gust of wind pranced through the streets and surprising the Snow Queen and her companion.

* * *

When Jack had finally made his way over to Italy, he felt his spirits soar higher than any cloud. Venice had frozen over and that was definitely _not_ his doing. In fact, he felt rather jealous that the idea was not thought up and executed by him, but no matter, this had to lead him to Elsa. Cheering, Jack nosedived into the city causing a sudden gale of icy wind and flurries of snow to fly in after him. People either yelped at the sudden blast or laughed as they fell imbalanced from the wind. Jack laughed, free running through the city, screaming though the streets and skating along the canals as he searched for Elsa. Would she recognise him?

Jack stopped; _Would she, though?_

Though he had seen what she now looks like through the eyes of the Man in the Moon, it had been over three hundred years since she last saw him, not to mention, he had changed rather drastically. Jack shrugged it off and continued to fly; he was too excited to finally see his old childhood friend. He'll surely recognise her when he-

Jack almost crashed into a building. As he was soaring over a cute little café, two strange figures emerged from under the shelter to see what strange force was creating this surprising gale. They saw Jack. Their heads followed him as he caught sight of them and Jack forgot to cease flying, almost colliding into a brick wall. There stood Elsa, her eyes still as wide and blue as he remembered and her rich, silvery blond hair curled around her hair and cascaded down over a thick black scarf in its signature braid. Her outfit resembled that of her childhood one but with more… freedom. Her beauty, still as radiant and fresh as the day she turned twenty-one, struck Jack in the gut like one of Bunnymund's boomerangs.

"Who's that, Elsa?" the little white figure said rather loudly.

Jack's eyes flickered over to it and saw a live snowman, tugging at Elsa's coat and pointing to the guardian. He was the strangest snowman Jack had ever seen and never had he seen one brought to life. For a moment, he was amazed and concluded that he was part of Elsa's work, but he was soon able to turn back to the girl.

"It can't be…?" Elsa barely whispered as the lean figure glided closer and she was able to make out some familiar features through the stranger.

Upon closer inspection, when the boy landed a few feet away from her, Elsa was still torn; this boy so strongly resembled her childhood friend but… he was _dead_. And this boy had drastic differences. But the way he looked at her, the way his chest rose and fell in disbelief, despite the warm brown eyes being replaced by a sharp, indigo pair, and his matching chocolate hair was now a shock of silver-white, she couldn't deny the love that bled from his eyes, the winning smile that always meant mischief and his long, skinny feet, _still barefoot_, that splayed confidently beneath him… This boy was no stranger.

"… Jack?" gain, her voice was barely audible and her eyes were wide and constantly locked on him.

Jack felt like his heart was going to explode once more if he didn't do something, but he held himself back. Instead, his face split into an even broader smile at hearing his name from her. She was as beautiful as winter itself, and he missed her.

"Elsa," he responded, trying not to let his voice crack.

At hearing his voice say her name for what felt like the first time in forever, gasps ripped through her chest and her hands uncontrollably lifted towards him, stopping at about her waist level. The two spirits took baby steps to each other, their gasps getting more desperate as the gap close. Suddenly, they couldn't take in any longer, and they collided in a fierce hug, tightening their grips until their hearts could catch up. Jack buried his face in her hair and Elsa into his neck, gasping in their scents as they let the old memories roar through them like a stormy sea. Elsa's arms had curled around Jack's skinny neck and her hand's had found his hair. Tearing her gloves off, Elsa ran her fingers through him, savouring the soft texture of his hair, the colour having no effect of the softness, not even in over three hundred years. Her skin pressed onto Jack's and she had never felt more comfortable, like finally falling into a giant, duck down bed after no sleep for a year. As Elsa pulled at Jack to bring him closer, the boy responded by coiling his thin arms around her back and crushing her. He forced the girl to bend into his shape and she didn't mind, only silently complying. Had the two been visible to the human eye, the entire scene would have looked like some romantic reunion in the middle of Venice all frozen over.

"You were dead," Elsa murmured into his ear as she nuzzled him.

"I thought you were," Jack responded, pushing his face through her hair.

"I never forgot you… not ever,"

Jack didn't really want to respond to that because he would have to explain that he had never remembered her until half a day ago… and that just would have ruined the moment.

"Oh, Elsa…" he responded instead.

"Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" shouted the almost forgotten snowman at their feet who collided into their legs and wrapped his stick arms around the both of them.

Jack and Elsa looked down between themselves to look at the adorable little person sharing this moment and laughed joyfully.

"Hello, Olaf! I'm Jack Frost," he replied, still holding onto Elsa.

"Jack Frost…" Olaf said slowly before breaking out in an excited giggle, "Elsa's told me all about you!"

"Really?" said Jack turning back to Elsa. He twitched an eyebrow cheekily which won him a giggle from her.

"I missed you so much, Jack,"


End file.
